Love Story
by emilymae101
Summary: AUish. Gia and Adrianna have been best friends for their entire lives. But what happens when Gia begins to develop more than friendly feelings for Ade? Boring summary, but I promise there will be DRAMA and of course lady love : PLEASE PLEASE review!
1. The Perfect Couple

GIA:

I swear we could be in one of those sappy romantic films that we love so much.

Just to clarify, by 'we', I mean Adrianna and myself. Here we are, on the couch in my living room, her head resting comfortably in my lap. I'm stroking her beautiful dark hair with one hand, as Ade is grasping the other for dear life while she sobs along to the end of _Love Story _for literally the thousandth time. Yes, I said thousandth. I kid you not. What can I say? We're both raving Erich Segal fans.

And so, I repeat. To an outsider, we seem like the perfect couple. Relaxed, happy, passionate...

Except we aren't a couple.

Well, in my dreams we are, but that's besides the point.

We've done this countless times; I could swear that we've seen every tragic romance movie known to man over the past seven years that we've been friends. It all started out with a classic -- seven long years ago when Brad Campbell announced to Mrs. Lee's fourth grade class that there was a naked woman in this movie called _Titanic. _Well, as you can probably guess, almost every single boy in the class went home and somehow managed to watch this infamous scene.

So, naturally, Ade and I had to see what all the fuss was about. Turns out, we didn't take a particular interest in Kate Winslet's lack of clothing as much as we we adored the rest of the film.

And thus began the tale of Gia and Adrianna: two best friends; the dynamic duo; inseparable no matter what. But everything is different now. It's been different for a while, but Ade doesn't know that. No, the angelic beauty currently soaking my jeans in her tears has been much to involved in her recent -- and let me tell you, it's been a tragic experience for all of us -- breakup with her boyfriend, Navid.

God, guys can be such idiots sometimes. I glance down at Adrianna, completely unaware of anything going on around her as Ali McGraw whispers her famous last words on the television screen.

_Now, how could Navid just cheat on her like that? I mean, Lila's cool and all, but anyone can see that she's definitely no Adrianna._

Just to clarify. I'm gay; always have been.

Just in case all of my past swooning over a certain female best friend of mine didn't make it clear.

I finally came out last year, when I was fifteen, and I started dating this really attractive, complete bitch of a girl named Alexa.

Okay, come on.

She was _really_ attractive.

And Ade was totally fine with it, as I sort of expected that she would be. Nothing seemed to have changed between us. Well, nothing seemed to have changed with _her_, anyway.

I never really wanted Alexa; I knew that. On the other hand, I have _always_ wanted Adrianna.

_But Ade is straight_, I keep reminding myself, hanging on to the slim chance that I can persuade myself to make my feelings for her go away.

They don't.

I realize that the credits of the movie are beginning to roll, and Ade is lying on her back, head still in my lap, so that her sparkling green eyes are looking directly into my brown ones. I gently wipe the tears from her face, allowing my fingers to linger on her perfectly soft cheeks. I feel her body relax under my touch, the corners of her lips turning up slightly, as she closes her eyes to let a few final tears fall.

I chuckle lightly.

"What?" She asks, knotting her eyebrows together in her adorable way.

"You're such a softy." I giggle.

"Am not!" She slaps me playfully.

I slap her back, and her eyes grow wide.

"Oh no you didn't!" She shrieks, pouncing on top of me.,

Hey, don't be weirded out; believe me, this is totally normal for us.

Ade somehow manages to get herself on top of me, and we're rolling around the cushions and cracking up like we're kids again. Somewhere along the way, we tumble off the couch, our bodies sprawling themselves out on the floor. We're breathing heavily in between hysterical laughter.

"Ade?" I roll on my side to face her.

Now or never, Gia.

My heart is racing. It's taking all of the strength I have to slow the thumping in my chest. I feel myself retreating, thinking of how quickly and easily I can change the subject. I try to steady myself.

_It will never be the right time to tell her. Just do it._

"Mhm?" She smiles widely, propping herself up on one elbow so that we're face to face.

"I gotta talk to you about something." I look down, embarrassed to make eye contact.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Ade uses her free hand to reach forward and brush my red curls out of my face, "You know you can tell me anything."

"Promise?" I smile weakly.

"Of course!" She laughs, "Go for it."

"Well..." I take a deep breathe, "There's something that I've been meaning to tell you for a while now, but I was always too scared of what you'd think." Ade nods for me to continue, "But I really gotta tell you something." I hesitate, looking directly into her questioning eyes. "I...I love you."

Adrianna laughs lightly.

Wait, _laughs_?

"_That's _what you had to tell me?" She's clearly getting a kick out of this, "I love you too, crazy lady!" Ade leans over, giving me a quick peck on the cheek like she always does, "You know that. I mean we've been friends forever!"

My face falls. She doesn't understand. My stomach tightens at the thought of having to clarify my previous statement.

"No," I shake my head sadly, "I don't mean it like that," I bite my lip, and I see my best friend's face turn serious, "Ade, I'm _in _love with you."

I look up from the spot on the rug that I've been staring at to see that my best friend's face has gone white, her mouth half open; she looks frozen.

"Ade...?" I nearly whisper.

She shakes her head briefly, as if pulling herself from her trance, before standing up. I can hear her shallow breathing as she fumbles through the nearby closet for her jacket.

"Sorry," she mumbles without looking at me, "I have to go."

And in a second, before I have the chance to say anything, I hear the door slam, allowing myself to wince at the sudden crash.

And no, I don't mean the door. I'm referring to the pieces of my life that are crashing and burning in this instant.

I didn't know it was possible to physically feel your heart break.

I do now.

**What do you guys think? Should I continue? PLEASE R&R to let me know! I'd love to hear everything you have to say :D**

**xo**

**em**


	2. Those Thoughts

**So all of your amazing reviews from last chapter have inspired me to write another so quickly! I hope all of you like it!**

ADRIANNA:

_Why the hell did I just do that? I mean, _hello_, earth to Adriana! Gia is your best friend, remember? _

I mentally kick myself over and over, trying to find any piece of my conscious brain that remembers that Gia and I are supposed to be inseperable, no matter what happens.

Well, clearly my conscious brain ran off somewhere and doesn't plan on coming back to me any time soon because I can't seem to stop my feet from running down the pavement in the opposite direction of the gorgeous redhead. I keep telling myself to turn back; the 300 yard distance down the street to my house feels like a mile.

"Fastest mile I ever ran." I chuckle quietly to my relatively un-athletic self as I unlock my front door.

I'm fully prepared to curl up on my couch with season one of _Friends_ for the rest of the night, or at least until I figure out what the hell I'm going to do about this. About Gia...about us.

I smile to myself as I instantly flashback to the first time that Gia and I discovered the marvel of a television show. Gia, of course, being the genius Hollywood entertainment guru that she is, first introduced it to me when we were eleven. God, we used to laugh for hours and hours over arguably the greatest group of characters ever produced in comedic history. And that's exactly what I am planning on doing right now. Laughing. More importantly, tonight, Ross, Joey, Chandler, Phoebe, Monica, and Rachel are going to distract me from _those _thoughts.

_Those _thoughts that I'm not allowed to think.

Those feelings that I swore to myself a long time ago I wasn't allowed to feel.

But, no. The universe has decided that tonight is just not my night. I walk into the kitchen only to hear the familiar screaming and smashing, followed by the visual of what is actually going on. But I don't need to look, _or _hear for that matter. I already know exactly what's going on. I shiver at the familiar sharp feeling of anger in the air; it's like I can smell it. The screaming -- that's my mother. And the smashing -- that's my father. The dead giveaway is the _keep your mouth shut and go to your room _look that my mother gives me the second I enter the dimly lit room. It lets me know one thing: Dad is _really _drunk.

Fifth night in a row.

Awesome.

Now, normally at a time like this I would call up Gia, and then be on her doorstep and into her comforting arms within moments. She'd know exactly what song to play, or precisely what episode of a television show to watch -- anything and everything to cheer me up. And on the nights that it got really bad, Gia would hold me, so close that I could smell the lilac perfume on her neck, gently wiping away my tears. But even Gia doesn't know how horrible, how _dangerous_, things can be at my house sometimes. No one knows about that. Well, at least Gia has been there for me as much as she knows how. But I screwed that up for myself now, too.

_But it doesn't have to be screwed up, does it?_

I sigh, collapsing into my fluffy bed cover.

Sure, Gia and I have been the objects of lesbian rumors in the past. I mean, after all, we're together _all _the time. And especially last year when Gia came out, almost everyone in the school thought that we were in _love _something.

And well, we were.

I mean, we are.

Just not in that way.

I don't think.

So anyway, the rumors died down after Gia and Alexa made their relationship public. Alexa being in the picture always sort of comforted me; it meant that I could admire Gia from afar without her getting suspicious.

Wait, did I just say admire?

I didn't mean that.

What I really meant was...

Oh, what the hell. Okay, so I _did _mean admire.

But Gia doesn't know that. No, Gia _can't _know that. Just like she can't know that _I _was the one who broke it off with Navid, not the other way around. I know I'm screwing everything up; we don't lie to each other, that's why we're such good friends. And here I am, ruining it all over my little girl crush.

Crush?

Dammit, I just can't keep my mouth shut tonight.

But what can I say? I'm amazed by her. Her beauty, brains, humor. Not to mention adorable red curls, dark eyes, smooth skin, and perfect sized...

_Whoa there, Ade. Getting a little carried away, are we?_

Like I said, I like admiring from afar. God knows I have had a ton of practice with Gia. But I can't help it. She's basically perfect. _And _she loves me. But I'm not gay. I can't be gay.

No. I _refuse _to allow myself to be gay.

I hear more crashing coming from downstairs, and I shove my iPod headphones into my ears, squeezing my eyes shut and blasting the music as loud as possible, as if it will somehow make all of this craziness go away. I turn the volume higher when I hear the pounding of heavy feet lagging up the stairs towards my room, and I shudder.

Dad's feet. I feel goosebumps rising along every inch of skin on my body at the thought of what's to come in the next few moments.

_Come on, Ade. Just think of Gia. Think of Gia._

Not like that makes me feel any better. Then I'm forced to face the fact that I'm completely messing up my life, pushing away the one person in this world who really cares about me. Now what? I'll have to be friends with Naomi and Silver at school? I'll die if I have to listen to their mindless gossip 24/7. Who am I kidding? I won't be able to live without Gia. I know that. Now I'm going to loser her. My english tutor, confidant, and best friend will be gone. And all because I can't own up to the fact that I'm in love with a girl.

I just said _love_, didn't I?

Love.

I'm not even going to _try _to justify that one.

**What did you guys think? Let me know in your reviews (which I love SO much)! Remember, the more you R&R the faster I update, so keep 'em coming -- I swear, you all motivate me :D**

**Also, I'm definitely thinking about some lady lady starting next chapter? Yes? No?**

**xo**

**em**


	3. Love Is A Battlefield

GIA:

Four days.

It's been four entire days since I've spoken to Ade. I'm almost positive that that's the longest we've ever gone without talking. Yep, four long days of intentional avoidance and awkward eye contact. The times I've seen Adrianna in the hallway she's been with Silver and Naomi, putting on a smile that only I would know is fake, and somehow managing to run off whenever I get even remotely within her proximity.

I swear my heart is actually starting to _hurt _from breaking so many times.

In the words of the great and fabulous Pat Benatar: love is a goddamn battlefield. And right now, I do _not _feel strong, and I most definitely can't stand for anymore heartache.

Okay, eighties song rant over.

See how crazy this girl is driving me? I'm love struck. All I have to do is think about her and I instantly feel like I can't breathe. I thank God that it's Friday as I sluggishly drag my Trigonometry books out of my locker and into my backpack. This week has thoroughly exhausted me. Who knew that _not _talking to someone could be so tiring?

Well, it is.

I slam my rusted blue locker shut with the little remaining energy that I do have, but I jump back when I realize that someone is leaning against the wall next to me. I scan the figure from the ground, where I've been staring, up: red sandals revealing adorable little toes with nails painted bright blue, light skinny jeans hugging perfectly toned legs, a yellow sweater hanging off thin, beautiful shoulders. My heart rate picks up tremendously as I realize who I'm staring at.

Adrianna.

"Sorry," she laughs softly, "Did I scare you?"

"No." I chuckle awkwardly, avoiding her gaze.

_Right. The girl you've been chasing for four days is standing in front of you, and now _you're _avoiding her. Nice, Gia._

"You always were a bad liar, Gia." Ade smiles widely, and I do the same.

What? I can't help it.

"You know me too well." I shrug, giggling.

"Yeah..." Her voice trails off, and I see her bite her lip as her gaze shifts to the dirty ground of the West Bev sophomore hallway.

I don't know if I should initiate some sort of conversation, because that's obviously what she's here to do right? Talk about what happened that night?

A chill runs down my spine at the possibilities of the upcoming conversation.

_What if she wants to tell me that she never wants to talk to me again? What if she came here to tell me off? Maybe she and Naomi are plotting to make me suffer some sort of public embarrassment so that I leave the school._

Hey, Gia, calm down. You're a journalist for the _Blaze_, not the screenwriter of _Beverly Hills, 90210_. Stop getting carried away.

"So..." I start quietly, her sparkling eyes meeting mine, "Did you want to talk about something?"

"Actually, yeah." She nods, before adding with her usual smirk, "What gave it away?"

"Lucky guess."

"Hey," Ade looks slightly embarrassed, "Can we go somewhere private? You don't mind missing the beginning of class, do you?" Her eyes drift over to my back of books, and I can't help but laugh in her face.

"Right. Because we both know that Trig is my _favorite _class."

"Right." She nods, before grabbing my arm, and dragging me in the opposite direction of Mr. Trem's classroom.

I feel a surge of electricity shoot through my left arm; the same feeling I experience every single time the beauty touches me.

You'd think I'd have been electrocuted by now.

I have absolutely _no _idea where we're going, but I don't mind. To be honest, Adrianna leading me blindly to a remote location has a sort of romantic appeal to it.

_Get you're mind out of the gutter, Gia. _

Adrianna stops short, dragging me out of my thoughts. I realize that the two of us are standing in the back corner of the courtyard, almost empty now since there are some students who actually _go _to class.

Wait a second. Who am I kidding? They're clearly all leaving so that they can go have sex in some janitor's closet, or something. I don't even know why they bother having high schools in Beverly Hills. I mean, it's not like I'm going to ditch the raven-haired goddess standing in front of me to listen to an overweight, middle-aged guy with a bald spot drone on about trigonometric functions while scribbling meaningless math problems onto a chalkboard.

I'm a good student, but no one's _that _good.

"I'm guessing you want to talk about the other night?" I stammer once the bell has rung and we're literally the only people standing in the courtyard.

"Look, Gia, I am so sorry." Ade looks up at me, her eyes glazed with tears.

Sorry? Wasn't expecting that one.

"I'm the one who's sorry, Ade," I gently place a hand on her shoulder, "I totally get why you freaked out. Let's just be friends, okay?" I smile hopefully, trying to mask the nervousness that's eating me alive.

"No." Plain, and simple.

_No?_

"No?" I manage to stutter out, "No, what?"

"No." She repeats, seemingly more confident, "You don't get why I freaked out."

My breathing slows slightly, if at all.

_Hey, at least she's not telling me that she doesn't want to be friends._

Her face looks flushed, and I knot my eyebrows together, trying desperately to understand what the hell she's talking about.

"And," she continues, still managing to fix her gaze at every possibly spot in the courtyard aside from my face, "No. Let's not _just_ be friends."

Okay, hold up.

_What? This is absolutely _not _happening. Gia, you've clearly lost your mind._

Better pack my backs and head over to the psych ward on account of these intensely realistic hallucinations that I've been experiencing. I guess I'd better get used to straight jackets and communal living because I'm evidently a crazy person. Either that, or Adrianna is about to tell me what I've been wanting to hear for..._ever_.

Nope, I'm definitely insane.

"Ade," I try to stop myself from shaking with anxiety, "What do you mean?"

She shakes her head, and I can see her face blush furiously as she, again, looks toward the ground. I gently lift her chin up with my forefinger, tilting her head slightly upward so that the shorter girl is face to face with me.

"Hey," I say softly, "Talk to me."

She offers a small smile before inhaling deeply.

"Yeah, I freaked out," I nod, "But not because of what you think. I didn't freak out because of _you_. Well, I did," my heart sinks, "But only because I was afraid...because I _am _afraid." She corrects herself.

"Afraid of what, Ade?" I'm nearly whispering now.

She looks up at me, finally holding my gaze, intensely so.

"Afraid of loving you."

_Holy. Crap._

I think I might stop breathing. Right now.

"I love you." She repeats, nodding her head, "I think I've always...I've always loved you."

And in a moment of overpowering passion -- I'm not really sure who leaned in first to be honest -- but all I know is that our lips touch, tenderly at first, allowing me to feel the soft texture of her vanilla lip gloss flavored mouth on mine. Ade pulls me close by the waist, and I can't help but feel the fireworks that I've been looking for, but never experienced before. I'm allowing myself to take her all in, my hands running themselves over her collarbone and shoulders.

Hey, we're in public, it's not socially acceptable for me to touch her anywhere else.

Or believe me, I would have.

I feel the brunette flinch slightly as I move my left hand down to the crook of her arm, but she isn't phased, and doesn't pull away from my mouth, so I don't either.

Come on, I've waited _forever _for this girl.

However, being the worried friend/possibly (hopefully) more than a friend that I am, I manage to check what caused Ade to wince. I see a nasty and painful looking bruise peeking its ugly head out from under the quarter-sleeve of her bright sweater.

Remind me to ask her about that later.

I deepen our kiss, holding Adrianna so close that both of our bodies are pressed up against each other. She moans softly, and I smile into her lips.

Right now, I'm just going to enjoy this.

**Thoughts? **

**So, because I absolutely ADORE all of your fabulous reviews, I have come up with a slightly evil/completely ingenious (well, I think it is) plan. I'm going to ask for AT LEAST TEN REVIEWS of this chapter before I update again! No, I am not being mean (I promise!) but I REALLY want to know what all of you are thinking about the story thus far, and if you're liking (or not liking) the direction I'm going with it. Keep in mind, I'm a fairly fast writer, so if I get ten reviews tomorrow, there could potentially be another chapter up tomorrow night :D**

**I am so looking forward to your comments! I am being completely honest when I say that I absolutely love all of them -- good or bad.**

**xo**

**em**


	4. Closer

ADRIANNA:

Did you know that it's possible for a single person to make someone else _so _blissfully happy that they just can't seem to stop smiling?

If someone had told me that three days ago -- before Gia and I started...well whatever it is we're currently doing -- I probably would have laughed in their face, or checked their forehead for the burning fever that they obviously would have had.

But, believe me, it is very possible.

And damn, it feels _so _unexplainably good.

Right now, my body is spread out along the cushions of Gia's living room couch, the fiery redhead hovering above me, her lips barely centimeters over mine. I can feel her gentle breath tickling my skin, and my back arches with the mere anticipation of what's to come next.

Hey, you'd be orgasmic too if you could see her right now.

You _would_. Take my word for it.

Gia smiles -- possibly even laughs to herself -- at my sudden movement, biting at my bottom lip ever so slightly. My breath hitches, and our noses brush softly against one another, letting loose the temporarily tame butterflies in my stomach.

"Don't tease." I warn under my breath.

At first she raises one eyebrow, probably at my sudden authority. Let's just say that I've never been this demanding in the past.

Gia lowers herself down so that our breasts are just barely touching, causing me to inhale and incredibly shallow, and mortifyingly audible gasp. I feel her warm breath against my ear.

"Never."

And instantly, her soft and talented lips are crashing into mine, both moving in perfect sync with one another. She moans into me before redirecting her lips down to my neck, placing delicate kisses along my pulse line, then pushes down harder, using her tongue to guide herself across my collarbone. As I nearly cry out with pleasure, I thank that Lord that Gia's parents are out for the night.

Now _that_ would have been a difficult one to explain.

Not to mention the inevitable all hell breaking loose to follow. And by that I'm referring to my mother's cardiac arrest if she found out about my new lady lady relationship.

Relationship?

Gia tears me away from my thoughts as her nimble hands travel up and down my arms, and I allow myself to pull her closer so that she's almost laying on top of me, my fingers tracing up her spine, causing her to let out a soft moan.

_Making Gia feel good? Score one for Adrianna._

Our lips meet again, and I feel like my mouth is on fire; countless sparks exploding with each sensitive touch. Gia's tongue brushes my lower lip, and I open my mouth, just enough for the beauty's tongue to collide with my own. We're grinding into each other..._hard. _I almost can't even believe how perfect, how completely _right_, this feels; being with Gia, I mean.

But don't get me wrong, as sweet as all of this is, I can't help but let a few other _not so innocent _thoughts run wild in the back of my head. The Nine Inch Nails song, "Closer", comes to mind.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal._

_ I wanna feel you from the inside._

Yeah. I want her _that _badly.

I laugh inwardly at my newfound vulgarity.

The funniest part is that I'm not joking.

Not even remotely.

This is the most intimate I've ever felt with another person. Gia's hands are grasping at my arms, and before my love struck mind can process where she's headed, her hand presses down on my left shoulder, and it's all over.

I let out a short, but loud enough, cry. Most likely not knowing what she's done, Gia jumps off of me, retreating into the back cushion of the couch.

"Shit, Ade." she says, her eyes wide, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." I can feel my burning cheeks betraying my words.

"Fine," Gia smirks sarcastically, "Lie through your teeth. Not like I'll notice or anything."

I look down, wringing my hands together.

_You should tell her the truth. _

Gia smiles her beautiful half smile; the one that makes my heart melt, and I'm instantly lost in her eyes.

"C'mere."

She holds her thin arms out, and I allow myself to lean into her, resting my head on her shoulder as she runs her long fingers through my hair. After a few moments of necessary silence, I feel the girl slowly pushing the right sleeve of my sweatshirt up to my elbow, and pushing the material off of my left shoulder to reveal two large and painfully sensitive bruises tainting my otherwise pale, bare skin.

I can see that Gia is attempting to stifle a gasp, her dark eyebrows knotting together.

"Jeez, Ade." She reaches out hesitantly to tenderly caress my arm, "What happened?"

_Tell her. _

"Nothing." I attempt to shrug nonchalantly.

_Okay, or not._

Lie number one.

I see those deep, chocolate eyes narrow slightly; she clearly isn't buying a word of what I'm saying. Rightfully so. She may be a god awful liar, but I'm not much better.

"Ade?" I nod, "You'd tell me if something was wrong, wouldn't you?"

"Of course."

Lie number two.

But if Gia knew what is really going on, it will hurt her too much. It will hurt _me _too much if I have to tell her. That's selfish, isn't it?

I try desperately to change the subject.

"Gia?" I can feel my cheeks changing color again before I hesitantly proceed, "What are we?"

"Huh?" She giggles slightly, "I don't think I know what we're talking about."

"I mean...you know," I can feel myself beginning to ramble, "What are we _doing_?"

"Well," Gia removes her hands from around my waist, placing them both in her lap, "I love you," I grin widely, "And you love me too, right?"

I can't take it. She's too adorable.

I lean in and place and rough, passionate kiss on her lips.

"I'll take that as a yes." She laughs before continuing, "So...I guess, to make it official..." Gia's eyes wander around the entire room.

"What?" I ask quietly, finally catching her glance.

"Adrianna Tate-Duncan." She begins.

Ooh, formal.

"Would you like you be my girlfriend?" Gia smiles shyly, and I feel my insides about to burst with sheer happiness.

I shift closer to her on the couch.

"Although I think lover is slightly more appropriate," I say, laughing before I kiss her lips chastely, "Yes, Gia, I would _love _to be your girlfriend."

"Girlfriend it is, then." Gia cups my face in her hands, placing the most powerful kiss on my mouth that I have ever known, the intensity of the moment nearly making me stagger backwards in shock.

"I love you." I whisper.

"I love you too."

And as much as I would love to say that my perfect night ends there, we all know that things like that only happen in the movies. No, of course there comes a time when I have to make my way down the dark, damp road back to my own house, my own problems, my own _lies._

I take a deep breath in before opening my front door, mentally preparing myself for the reality check that's awaiting me; Gia is my fantasy, but not all aspects of my life can be perfect.

I make an attempt to sneak up the stairs, praying silently while holding my breath with every agonizing tip toe through the dark house.

_Please don't let him be awake. Please._

Well, God clearly has something against me when it comes to this aspect of my life because as I turn the corner to my bedroom, there he is. I stumble backward in surprise, letting out a shrill scream.

"Shit." I mumble as I attempt to push past my father, "You scared me."

"Hey," I can smell the nauseating vodka on his breath, "Stay and talk for a while."

"No, Dad," I try to stay calm, "I need to go to sleep. Please move."

I try as hard as I can to gently move him out of the way, I really do. But he's twice my size, and blocking the entrance to my bedroom.

"Look at me!" He jerks my chin up roughly with his coarse fingers, his slurred voice increasing dramatically in volume; I wince in pain, "Have some respect for your father."

"Sorry." I mumble, my terrified voice caught in my throat.

"Sorry?" He's screaming now, and premature tears run down my cheeks.

I feel it coming.

With a swift movement of his hand, the tall, burly man sends my lean body flying into the cement wall. I feel unbearably sharp pains _everywhere_, and allow myself to accept sufficient defeat, collapsing into a heap on the freezing cold, wood floor.

Somebody save me.

**Because all of you are fantastic, and I got TWELVE REVIEWS today, I updated tonight as promised :D **

**Okay, so I know that this chapter ended a bit darker than the previous ones so...REVIEW and tell me what you think. I'm aiming for more than twelve this chapter! REMEMBER the more you review the faster I update! So...if you want an update tomorrow, be sure to send LOTS of your comments ASAP so that I get can right to writing! I really want to know how you're feeling about the overall story so far. **

**I so look forward to hearing your thoughts!**

**xo**

**em**

**p.s. I especially want to thank Newone for all of your amazing comments on the story thus far! You're just the sweetest :D**


	5. Secrecy Challenged

GIA: 

"Hey, beautiful."

I walk up to my new girlfriend at her locker, wrapping my arms around her waist from behind; the memories of our previous night together still fresh in my mind.

"Ow!" Ade jumps out of my grasp, holding her stomach, "Oh," she looks up at me, newly formed tears shining in her green eyes, "Hey, you."

Am I losing my mind? There's definitely something wrong. I mean, _really_, there's only one excuse for those bruises from last night. Plus, the way Ade reacted to the whole thing basically confirms everything I'm thinking. But that can't be happening to her. It just can't be.

Can it?

"Ade..." I start, but she instantly cuts me off, the tears ready to pour down her rosy cheeks.

"Can you just hold me for a second?" She chokes back a sob.

I nod, allowing her to collapse into my arms, burying her head in my chest. She places a soft kiss on the skin below my neck, making my heart race with excitement despite Ade's seemingly distraught state. I stroke her long hair gently; she feels weak, tired, in my embrace.

As I sort of expected, a group of guys traveling in a pack through the hallway whistles in our direction, jeering at us with their snide remarks.

Why do guys have to act so retarded?

Excuse me, _cognitively delayed_.

See, guys like that are the reason I'm a lesbian. Oh, not to mention a certain perfectly porportioned, drop dead gorgeous girl named Adrianna Tate-Duncan that I just so happen to be insanely in love with.

Whatever, they're just jealous.

My girlfriend is hotter than theirs.

My heart skips a beat as I realize that Ade isn't used to this.

_Maybe she doesn't want us to be together in public. We haven't talked about it._

But the small girl simply buries her head deeper into my shoulder, and I hold her closer, planting a firm kiss on the top of her head.

Something is definitely wrong.

_Nice one, Gia. You're a regular Sherlock Holmes. _

"Let's get out of here, okay?" I whisper, and Ade nods.

I intertwine her bony fingers with my own, feeling the pressure of her soft touch. I feel the brunette leaning into me slightly as the two of us make our way down the hallway, and out of the school.

Who needs classes anymore, anyways?

Adrianna's walk is labored, and I think I can feel her trembling with each step that we take.

"Can we go to your place or something?" She mumbles.

"Of course."

I figure that it's best not to ask any questions. If there's one thing I've learned from being friends with Ade all these years, it's that eventually, she'll come around. She will, I know it.

_Yeah, who are you trying to convince, Gia? _

I can't help but remember how awful Ade usually is at keeping secrets, especially from me. I've always joked that she was _secrecy challenged_. Except that I _really _wasn't joking. Especially when it came to me. We don't keep secrets.

So this secret must be a big one.

I stay silent the entire car ride back to my house, sneaking looks at my girlfriend out of the corner of my eye. Not that I could have spoken anyway. Adrianna has her eyes fixed out the window, leaving me with only the sight of her dark hair casually thrown over her shoulder.

After what seemed like the longest ride of my life, Ade and I are sitting on my couch for the millionth time this weekend.

Hey, we've been busy.

I'm not complaining.

"So are you going to tell me what the hell is going on now?" I huff, my voice tainted with a bit more edge than I'd intended.

"What do you mean?" The brunette's usually shining eyes have a hint of grey in them; almost lifeless.

"Ade," I try to reason, "Please don't lie to me."

"Gia," a single tear rolls down Ade's cheek, "I just...I can't. I can't even say it." Her whispered voice cracks at the end of her sentence.

And in this moment, I know exactly what's going on. Of course I suspected it when I started seeing those horrifying bruises, but it's like I couldn't put the pieces together. But right now, Ade's eyes are completely giving her away.

That son of a bitch father of hers.

I'm literally fuming on the inside; I feel my fists clenching against the smooth fabric of the couch cushion. But I try to at least_ look_ calm, for my girlfriend's sake.

I feel the tears welling up in my own eyes as Ade's lower lip begins to tremble.

"Sweetie," I try in vain to stop my voice from shaking, "Let me see."

Somewhat reluctantly, the girl moves closer to me, lifting her arms up; signaling for me to pull her shirt over her head. I shudder, finally registering in my head exactly what is going on. I slowly push the fabric of her shirt upward, careful not to brush her skin just in case...in case...I don't think I can say it, either.

I feel my voice caught in my throat; I think I'm going to stop breathing. My girlfriend, my _beautiful _girlfriend. My beautiful, flawless girlfriend with stunning, porcelain skin, is covered in bruises; dark patches running down along her arms, and snaking their way around her stomach and waist. Her left side, just over her hip, is nearly black, and I give in; there is no possible way that I can stop the tears from cascading down my face.

I'm going to kill that man.

"He..." I stutter, my eyes scanning Adrianna's spotted stomach, "You're father. He did this to you, didn't he?"

Adrianna looks up at me, her gorgeous doe eyes wide with surprise, as if she wasn't sure how the phrase would sound out loud.

It sounds damn ugly, that's how it sounds.

She nods, slowly at first, but then begins shaking her head vigorously, loud sobs racking her fragile frame. I lightly run my hand over the skin on Ade's blackened waist, hot tears pouring down my face. I take hold of the poor girl, carefully placing her so that she's lying on her back. She runs her long fingers through my hair, our wet eyes locked in place with the other. I lower my mouth to her skin, gently placing a kiss on every bruise in sight.

I begin on her shoulders and arms, slowly making my way through the skin between her breasts, onto her soft stomach, then lastly down to her waistline, drawing out each kiss longer than the previous.

Adrianna convulse briefly underneath me, breaking the silence with a whisper following a gasp, her eyes squeezed shut.

"Fuck, Gia."

Well, that wasn't exactly what I was going for, but what the hell.

I rest my head in Ade's lap, both of us sharing in the much needed laughter after such a heartbreaking conversation.

The dark-haired girl gets up, repositioning herself so that she's climbed directly into my lap. With a sparkling grin that warms my insides, Adrianna throws her arms tightly around my neck, connecting her tender lips with mine, and instantly moving with a skill that I couldn't have even _imagined _she possessed.

My girlfriend is _good._

She pulls away ever so slightly, so that our foreheads and noses are still touching. Adrianna's arms are locked around my neck, with my hands resting on the creases between her thighs and hips. Her is mouth so close to mine that her lips brush against my own as she whispers,

"God, Gia. I am so in love with you."

**Again, I updated quickly because you all review so fast (which I love!). You guys keep me busy! :D**

**OKAY so I got ten AMAZING reviews today! I absolutely love it when a review gives me real critiques and thoughts to work with! REMEMBER the faster you review, the faster I update (I'm beginning to sound like a broken record, aren't I?). Let's shoot for more than TEN reviews on this one before I update!**

**Also -- the story has taken a slightly different turn than I originally intended, so tell me if you're liking it! I feel like we might be headed for some rated M chapters...what do you guys think? Yes? No? REVIEW :D**

**xo **

**em**


	6. Rain On My Parade

ADRIANNA:

"Damn."

I hear a husky sigh coming from the corner of the room.

Startled; I almost drop the plastic bowl into the soapy water, redirecting my gaze to my totally hot, red-haired girlfriend leaning against the counter on the far end of the kitchen, her head cocked to the side.

What is she staring at?

"What?" I ask, my eyes questioning, "Do I have something on my face?"

I lift my hand up to my cheek, only to realize that my hand, and now face, is covered with suds.

_Nice one, Ade. Real smooth._

But Gia just laughs softly to herself.

"You make washing dishes look sexy."

I can sense the redhead slowly walking up behind me, carefully linking her arms around my stomach just under my breasts. My breath hitches, and I quickly wipe my hands off before turning in Gia's embrace, running my fingers through her hair.

"You make _everything_ look sexy."

I press my lips against hers, and, tasting her cherry lip gloss, immediately feel the overwhelming urge to rip all of her clothes off right here in the kitchen.

What can I say? She drives me crazy.

Just as we're about to deepen the kiss, I hear the pounding of footsteps running down the stairs, and we part our lips slowly, our foreheads still pressed together. Gia's head turns reluctantly as her mother, Jenna, runs into the kitchen clad in her business suit, her wild brown hair standing up in all directions.

"Sorry, girls," she nods toward our intimate position, "Didn't mean to interrupt. But you know me," she checks her watch, "Late again."

_I always wonder how such a successful business woman could be so _unorganized.

She laughs in her upbeat, _Jenna_, way, practically leaping across the tile floor toward Gia and I. Much to my disappointment, Gia softly pulls away from my arms, leaning against the counter next to me so that I'm still able to link my arm through hers.

"So, Ade," Jenna flashes her bright blue eyes in my direction, "Gia tells me you're going to be staying with us for a while, am I correct?"

My chest tightens at the subject, but I nod after receiving a comforting glance from Gia.

"Only if it's alright."

"Sweetie!" Jenna laughs again, "You're always welcome here, you know that! Stay as long as you need."

_Yeah, we'll see how that one goes over with my mother. _

The greatest thing about Jenna is that she never asks questions. She didn't ask questions about my new relationship with Gia, she didn't ask questions as to why I'm going to be staying here, though I'm guessing Gia's probably told her.

Jenna rushes out the door, but not before planting a kiss on both mine and Gia's foreheads.

_God, if only _my _mom was this great._

Once Jenna is gone and out of earshot, I turn to Gia.

"You sure this is alright?" I bite my lip.

"Ade," Gia leans down, cupping my face in her soft hands, "It's _more _than alright. I love you, and," she motions down toward my shoulder, the sickening dark patch half uncovered, "_That _can't happen again. Not ever."

I nod, a single tear running down my cheek.

"I know."

"Hey," Gia leans in, kissing both of my eyelids gently, "You don't need to cry. It's over now; you're going to be okay."

I smile, pushing our lips together furiously.

I can't seem to get enough of this girl.

"_We're_ going to be okay." I murmur into her mouth, and I can see her visibly shiver.

Life is going to be better now, it _is_.

Now to convince my mother.

Twenty minutes later, Gia and I are walking into school hand in hand, our shoulders brushing against one another gently, and our legs moving perfectly in sync.

Well, not _perfectly_. Mind you, I'm three inches shorter than my model-esque girlfriend.

But I feel unstoppable, anyway.

That is, until we arrive at my locker. My locker that _obviously _wasn't ugly enough yesterday with it's faded, blue paint, and impossibly irritating lock. In this moment, I would give _anything _for those simple flaws. Because now, on top of the rusted, peeling metal is something that makes my heart hurt, a message that burns my skin as I see it.

In big, bold, graffiti letters, painted onto the metal door, is the word, _DYKE._

So, I'd like to take a brief moment to send a thank you in God's direction for _raining on my goddamn parade._

"Holy shit." Gia's voice is barely a whisper; I feel her hand squeeze mine tighter.

She turns to face me.

"I shouldn't even ask if you're okay, should I?"

I just shake my head, my eyes unmoving from the paint on my locker. I just want to crawl into a hole and die; hide my face from everyone. To be honest, the one thing I want to do right now is sink into Gia's arms, but for obvious reasons, I feel like that would only make this particular situation worse.

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Navid leaning against the lockers at the end of the hall, his eyes narrowed, worry lines around his mouth visible.

"Gia?" I can barely face her, "I'll just catch you later, okay?"

She nods, and begins to turn away from me in the opposite direction, but I stop her, holding her head between my hands. I press our lips together; it's quick, but as passionate as ever.

This may not be helping the current situation, but I can't help it.

She's so _irresistible._

I make my way down the hallway, attempting to keep my line of vision straight to avoid all of the sneers coming from students around me. I approach my ex-boyfriend, the guilt of our relationship and breakup instantly washing over me.

"Hey." I say quietly, looking down at my feet.

"So that was the reason, then?" His voice sounds slightly irritated.

"The reason for what?" I ask, although I know exactly where this is going.

I don't want to answer his question.

"The reason you broke up with me," he says, asking the question I already expected, "Was because you're," he lowers his voice, making me cringe, "a _lesbian_?"

"I mean...I'm not...I just," I regain my composure, looking into Navid's eyes, "I love her, you know?"

I see the boy's eyes soften, and the corner of his lips turn up in his familiar way. He puts a strong hand on my shoulder.

"I know, Ade." He nods his head, "I know you love her."

Wait, _what_?

"What are you talking about?" My eyes are probably more accusing that I originally intended.

"Ade," he smiles, "We were friends before we were together, remember that? First of all. Gia's had a thing for you for..._ever_," he laughs, "and I've always known you guys had something special, I just didn't know it was..._that _special."

We both laugh, and the tightness in my chest lets up slightly.

_Okay. So _this_ is why I went out with Navid._

"I...I understand if you're mad at me," I stammer, "You have every right to be."

"Oh, Ade. How can I be mad at you?" Navid's face falls as he stares behind me, presumably at my locker, "Now _that_. The kid who did that; I'm mad at _him_. That's seriously not okay, Ade."

I try to answer, but the only noise I make is a choked sob, the tears instantly pouring down my face.

_This is all too much. I can't take it._

Navid instantly takes me into his arms, allowing me to bury my face into his chest, soaking his shirt in my tears.

Okay so let's take yet another moment to have a word with the man upstairs. _Maybe_ he's not so bad after all. Navid's arms, as muscular as they are, gently pull me toward him, thankfully not hurting my bruised body.

_Because that would have seriously been the cherry on top of a fantastic morning._

It feels good to be in his arms. Different from Gia's, he isn't soft and comfortable like she is, but it's nice to know that he's here.

"Hey, Navid?" I mumble into his shirt.

"Yeah?"

"Can we please be friends?"

He pushes me away slightly, looking into my eyes.

"Ade, I wouldn't want anything more."

Navid walks me back to my locker, where Gia is waiting. As we get closer, I notice what she's holding: two sponges and a bucket of water.

_I. Love. Her._

I skip slightly in front of Navid, and into Gia's arms, our lips instantly connecting.

"I love you." I murmur into her mouth.

"I love you more." She whispers.

Someone clears their throat deeply behind me, and I remember: Navid.

"Well, _this _might take some getting used to." the boy laughs, picking up the bucket of soapy water and gesturing to my profanity encrusted locker, "Shall we?"

"We shall." Gia agrees, holding her sponge in the air and handing me my own.

The gorgeous redhead turns to the metal door, but not before placing a final kiss on my temple and earning a short scoff from Navid.

Maybe Gia's right.

We _are _going to be okay.

**What do you guys think? TELL ME IN REVIEWS. More reviews = faster update (you guys know that by now!)! So I got a couple of critiques last chapter about putting in a few more characters, so I introduced some Navid this time -- but I thought the whole "I turned you gay thing" was a bit of a worn out story line. Did you guys like? Yes? No?**

**Also -- so I said last time that I was thinking about Rated M coming up; probably for a sex scene IF you guys want that...tell me in a review! Because I kind of think that's where Gia and Ade are headed.**

**Can't WAIT for your reviews! I LOVE THEM (just like I love you guys!)!**

**xo **

**em**


	7. Love Is All You Need

GIA:

___Sometimes love isn't enough._

Okay, so whoever said that was quite obviously out of their freaking mind.

Because believe me, with Adrianna, love is _all _I need.

...Thank you, John Lennon for your words of wisdom.

She's grasping my hand so tightly that she's pressing a white imprint into my skin. Adrianna's skin is ice cold, and I can see goosebumps rising on her arms.

"You gonna be okay?" I ask as we approach the red front door at the end of the street that has become less and less familiar to me over the years.

"Doesn't matter," she shakes her head, "I have to do this. I mean, I can't wear you're clothes forever, Gia." Ade offers a pained smile.

_I wish there was some way I could make this easier for her, I really do._

"I'm here for you, just remember that." I smile.

The shorter girl untangles our fingers, and instantly my heart races.

_She doesn't want us to be together in front of her mother. _

Well, Contance Tate-Duncan was never very open minded.

But, despite the situation, a huge grin spreads across my face when Ade takes hold of my wrist, gently wrapping my arm around her waist. She looks up at me with her big eyes.

"Don't let go, okay?"

"Never."

I lean down, capturing her perfect, soft lips with my own.

But the familiar taste of vanilla doesn't linger on my tongue for long. Before I know it, Adrianna is opening the door, and we've stepped into Contance's lair of doom.

_Well, here goes._

Almost immediately, I hear_ her _voice, my nerves intensifying.

"Adrianna!" The irritated, bleach blonde woman stomps into the foyer with her hands on her hips, "Where the _fuck_ have you been young lady?"

I tighten my grip on Ade, my protective instincts taking over.

"I...um...I was just..." Adrianna stutters, and I take over for her.

"She was with me."

The Devil, excuse me, _woman's_ eyes narrow into tiny slits.

"Gia."

I gulp, trying to keep from shaking.

"Constance."

"So," the haggard woman nearly spits in my direction, "What is this, some sort of pride parade? You come here to turn my daughter into a stupid dyke just like yourself?"

I feel the tears burning in the back of my eyes, and I feel my lower lip tremble slightly, but I stop myself.

Constance is _so _not worth it.

"Mom!" Adrianna screams, "Don't you dare talk to her like that! I lo..."

I figure it's not really the best time to tell Constance about that one. After all, we _do _want to make it out of this war zone alive.

"Ade," I nudge her, "Just go get your stuff. I'll be waiting here, okay?"

She nods once before squeezing my hand and hurrying up the stairs.

_Breathe, Gia. It's only Constance._

Yeah, right. _Only _Contance. Good one.

We stand in silence, glaring at each other from over enemy lines. I take a moment to really notice what's happened to the woman over the past few years. Now, I'm not going to say that she was ever _nice_, but sure, she used to be at least tolerable. Now, she's nothing but an old woman with tangled extensions, huge bags under her eyes, and incredibly unattractive wrinkles layered on top of artificially tanned skin. Not to mention, she's become the kind of woman that tosses words like _dyke_ around at her daughter's girl...well, _best friend_.

And let's not forget that she's the kind of _mother_ that stands by and watches while her only daughter gets beaten up by her drunken father.

After a while of awkward silence, with the only comforting sound being the soft pounding of Adrianna madly packing her things coming from the ceiling, I decide to break the silence. Hey, it can't hurt to at least be civil with the woman.

_Wrong_.

"I think it's what's best, Constance, with all due respect."

"Excuse me?" I can practically see the blood boiling within the woman's face, "How in hell can _you _know what's best for her, and I don't? I'm her mother for God's sake! Like I said, all you are," she pauses to stare a hole through my skin with her piercing bright eyes that match Adrianna's, "is a stupid _dyke_. I never liked you."

_What a coincidence, Constance! You're a conniving bitch, and guess what? I never liked you, either._

But I can't help it. The words sting me; I can feel them eating away at my heart; burning in the back of my head. I try not to cry, but the tears escape anyway. And I know I shouldn't say it, but in between cries, I just can't help myself.

"Well at least," I take a moment to breathe, "I don't stand around and watch while my _daughter _gets battered by her father!"

I hear footsteps stop abruptly on the steps, and I whip my head around to see Adrianna, bag in hand, stunned, with her jaw dropped to the floor. She quickly recovers, rushing over to me, and wiping my tears with her soft thumb.

"What did she do to you?"

I just shake my head, unable to say anything else.

Ade and I turn to Constance, who's now bracing herself against the wall, her face has gone completely white; she looks like she's going to be sick.

"Ade..." she looks up from the floor, tears shining in her eyes, "I didn't..."

Adrianna cuts her off.

"Don't say it." Her voice cracks, "Don't tell me you didn't know." She collects herself, "Because you'd be lying."

The brunette takes hold of my hand, and, without so much of a glance at her distraught mother, marches out of the house, with a perfectly stunned me following closely behind.

_Way to go, Ade._

Once we're in the street, Ade stops short, dropping her heavy duffel back onto the cement. She's leaning over with her hands on her knees; breathing heavily.

"Sorry," her eyes are closed, "I just need a second."

I lift her arms, wrapping them around my waist, with my own linked over the brunette's shoulders. I hold her close, planting a firm kiss on her forehead.

"It's all over now."

Adrianna pulls back slightly, a faint smile crossing her red lips.

"You're right," she almost laughs, "It's over."

We walk, arms linked, down the pavement, the setting sun painting the sky pink in the distance.

Five hours later, I'm laying here in my bed, my head propped up on my elbow, with my other arm casually slung over Ade's stomach.

Hey! Get your mind out of the gutter.

We are _sleeping_.

We did _not_ just do the nasty. Unfortunately.

_Damn, she looks beautiful when she sleeps._

The stunning brunette's long hair is spread along the pillow, her limbs splayed comfortably around her. Her facial expression is serene, for the most part, though her thin eyebrows are knotted together, and I realize that her breathing is getting more and more irregular by the second; her chest rising and falling with considerable speed.

My slightly creepy staring is interrupted when I hear soft whimpers coming from my girlfriend, and I sit up.

_She's still asleep._

I pull the small girl closer to me, placing her head in the crook of my neck, and holding onto her tightly. Despite my attempts to comfort her, Ade's whimpers slowly get louder until she's crying, tears pouring down her face.

"Stop..." she murmurs through her cries, "Stop, please."

_She's having a nightmare._

My heart is absolutely breaking for her right now, and I kiss the top of her head, burying my face in her hair.

"Ade," I whisper, "It's just a dream, sweetie. Wake up."

But again, my attempt is in vain. Soon enough, Ade is sobbing, her small body trembling in my arms.

"Ow," she sobs, "Please stop! Please. You're hurting me."

By now, I'm crying and shaking along with her, rocking Adrianna gently.

"Please, wake up," I whisper into her ear, "I'm here, Ade. You're okay."

After tossing and turning for a few more moments, and flailing her limbs wildly while crying out, Adrianna sits up in bed with a jerk, her forehead, beaded with sweat, resting in her hands.

She's still breathing heavily, her shoulders rising up and down.

_Should I say something? _

"Ade?" I lean forward, hesitantly resting my hand on her shoulder.

When she doesn't flinch, I allow myself to relax, gently pulling her body so that she's facing me.

Well, not _facing _me. Her mess of black hair is shielding her perfect features, her head tilted down toward the sheets that we're sitting on.

"It..._hurts_." She whimpers.

I push the tangles aside to reveal Ade's face, her eyes and mouth twisted into a pained expression.

"What?" I cup the girl's face with my hands, "What hurts?"

She takes a deep breath in before allowing her shimmering eyes to look into my own, her shoulders slumped over into a bent position.

"Everything."

**Thoughts? I had to get all this sadness over with because happy rated M coming soon (next chapter - Ade's pov?)! REMEMBER. MORE THAN 10 REVIEWS = SUPER FAST UPDATE (you guys know that...).**

**Tell me what you think! I'm slowly bringing in other characters, how do you like it? **

**TELL ME IN A REVIEW!**

**I love all you guys and your fabulous comments/critiques!**

**xo**

**em**


	8. The Real Thing

**RATED M!**

ADRIANNA:

_Wouldn't it be lovely if we were old? We'd have survived all this. Everything thing would be easy and uncomplicated; the way it was when we were young. _

Now, usually, Gia and I - well mostly just me - are sobbing along to Katie and Hubbell's adorable love story in _The Way We Were_. But recently, I've found this new pass time that's just slightly more fulfilling. And I use the term _slightly_ incredibly loosely.

"I have absolutely _no _idea what's going on." I hear Navid's gruff voice, faintly might I add.

I'm not really paying attention to Navid right now.

"Oh, shut up," Lila, who's head is presumably still resting in Navid's lap, says playfully, "You're such a guy."

"Yeah, well," Navid pauses for a moment, and I think I hear giggling, but I'm not sure, "There's need for a little testosterone in here."

"Aw," I hear Lila's voice, followed by a loud kiss, "Is you're testosterone feeling left out?"

"Not anymore." Navid's voice is huskier, and after a few moments of silence I hear a high pitched giggle, probably from Lila. Well, I sort of hope it was from Lila.

_They're so adorable together in their quirky way._

I manage to piece one thought together in the middle of my preoccupation.

If you haven't noticed, I'm barely even listening to the couple's conversation happening next to me on Gia's living room couch.

Oh, did I forget to mention? The four of us have practically been living on this piece of heavenly godsend in the form of comfortable living room furniture for the past two weeks.

"That's it. I can't watch this anymore," I _think _I hear Navid say something along the lines of that.

Want to know what's keeping all my focus?

I hear Lila's now somewhat familiar laughter.

"No problem. If you don't fee like watching this, we've got _The L Word_, right here. Live from Gia's living room."

Okay, so I'm guessing that comment was directed at Gia and myself, who have been in the middle of an intense make out session for at least the past twenty minutes.

What?

We can both practically recite every word to _The Way We Were_.

A girl needs some distraction every once in a while. Or all the time. You know, whichever works.

I know Gia noticed Lila's comment by the chuckle that she lets free into my mouth, sending shivers down my spine; the spine that my redhead's soft fingers are gently caressing, causing my back to arch, and letting out a soft moan.

I feel Navid's side of the couch dip slightly, and, aside from my involuntary moans, and Gia's resulted giggles, the room falls silent. This can only mean one thing; the other couple is making out, too.

Well, at least that makes this situation slightly less awkward, right?

I'm sitting on Gia's lap, straddling her, with her hands now rubbing up my thighs, getting dangerously close to my center. My wandering fingers gently graze the fiery goddess' breast, making her breath hitch, and her eyes widen in surprise. I giggle, pulling our lips apart, and resting our foreheads together while slinking my arms around her thin neck. And just as our lips are about to touch again, I hear someone clear their throat loudly in the corner of the room.

Lila nearly jumps out of Navid's arms. Gia and I look up to see Jenna, clad in her fuzzy pajamas, standing near the staircase, one hand on her hip and a knowing smirk on her face.

"As much fun as you kids will have continuing your orgy," she begins, "It _is _technically a school night, and I just wouldn't be a good mom if i let you keep this up."

"Sorry." Lila mumbles, her face flushed.

"Mom." Gia rolls her eyes playfully, "Don't scare them away."

"Hey!" Jenna holds up her hands defensively, "I'm not scary! But I _am _exhausted. Have you're friends gone in ten, Gia. Goodnight lovies."

"We're gone." Navid jumps up, catching Lila's hand in his.

"Night, lovebirds." Lila winks in our direction.

"Night guys." Gia and I echo.

After the couple is safely out the door, slides her hands under my ass and pulls me so close to her that our breasts are pressed together.

"Where were we?" She purrs into my mouth.

I stop her, and her face looks slightly hurt, until I clarify.

"Um..." I blush a bit, "Can we take this up to your room?"

_Whoa. Did I just say that?_

Gia looks shocked at first, but her face instantly softens into a warm smile. She gently lowers me off of her lap, and takes my hand.

"Let's go."

My heart is absolutely racing as we travel up the stairs and into Gia's room. Well, at least I think we took the stairs. I'm honestly not sure. I was too busy staring at the beautiful redhead I am about to give myself up to.

I am so ready for this. Well, mentally I'm ready. Physically, I have absolutely not the slightest idea what the hell I'm doing.

I stand shyly in front of Gia's bed as I watch her carefully close and lock her door. The redhead walks toward me, and I swear that she can hear my heart pounding, her dark, lust-filled eyes locked with mine. She casually pushes me onto the bed, raising one eyebrow as she stares at me below her for just a moment before she leans down and captures my lips with her own. My fingers are instantly tangled in Gia's hair, our tongues colliding over and over so that I'm filled with her familiar taste of cherry lip gloss.

Both of us shift in sync so that my head is resting on the pillows with Gia's slim body hovering over me. The girl leans down so that I can feel her hot breath on my skin.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

She lowers her lips to my skin, pressing kisses along my jawline, and then down to my neck. My breath hitches, and I allow my hands to wander underneath the hem of Gia's shirt, lightly scratching at the soft skin of her stomach. I feel her take a sharp breath in, and I instinctively pull my girlfriend's shirt over her head. Her perfect breasts are almost fully visible now, resting on top of her toned stomach.

_God, she's beautiful._

Gia gently undoes my pants, sliding them off with ease as I pull my own shirt off. I instantly remember that I'm not wearing a bra, and realize with slight embarrassment but a certain excitement that I'm almost fully naked in front of Gia. I feel bare, lying here, under my girlfriend. I see her bite her lip lightly, tears forming in her eyes at the full sight of my now fading, but still bruised body.

I shift uncomfortably.

"Do you...still want me?" I whisper.

Gia doesn't answer; she doesn't need to. The girl attacks my lips, slipping her arms completely around my back, pushing our bodies together. My first instinct:

_Get. Her. Naked._

I, hesitantly at first, find my way to the button of Gia's pants, and she lifts her hips slightly in compliance, wriggling along with me until the fabric is completely rid of. The electricity is unexplainable as our skin touches..._everywhere. _I easily undo the girl's bra strap, slinging it onto the floor beside us. Gia continues her train of kisses down my neck, letting each linger on my skin, making my body ache for more.

My hands explore every inch of Gia's body within reach, feeling the soft skin of her back, her stomach, and slowly making my way to her breast. My girlfriend moans with pleasure, making me smile to myself in accomplishment.

The redhead shifts down my body so that she is pressed against my stomach, goosebumps rising on my skin under her delicate touch. She presses her full lips to my body, gently biting at the skin of my breast, almost making me shriek with pleasure.

She giggles softly, but I don't have the breath to say anything to her, because she's moving her talented mouth in a swift line down my stomach, my back arching as I let out a moan.

"Jesus." I shudder under her touch.

Gia stops briefly at my silk underwear, gently tugging at the waistline before she looks up at me.

"You sure?"

Well, I can't really form words right now, so I just nod reassuringly, before Gia slips my final item of clothing off, and I'm officially nude. The girl hoists herself up so that she's looking at me fully, and she sighs, her cheeks flushing.

"What?" I manage to get out.

"You're just beautiful, that's all."

She smiles her quirky half smile, before leaning down and pressing her moist lips against mine. The stunning redhead takes hold of my right hand, tightly intertwining our fingers before trailing the fingers of her free hand down my naked body, making me moan loudly into her mouth.

Gia's long fingers dance teasingly around my core, and I grab onto her bright red curls, pushing my now wet lips into the crook of her thin shoulder. I feel my girlfriends tongue tickling my neck, and I shiver, but it's _nothing _compared to what comes next.

I feel Gia's slim fingers slip inside of me, gently pushing so that she has me practically screaming into her neck, my eyes squeezed shut. My breathing hitches, becoming audibly shallow, mixing with mortifyingly loud moans.

"Fuck, Gia."

She breathes heavily into my shoulder, allowing me to grasp her hand until we both lost circulation as her body moves up and down steadily with mine.

Fireworks are exploding inside of me; I feel like I've been hot-wired, like every nerve in my body is on fire.

I have _never _felt this way with a guy.

This type of orgasm is different. It's the real thing.

In the midst of my euphoric rush, I unravel under Gia's touch, my exhausted body caving into the mattress as a final high pitched moan escapes my mouth.

Coming down from the orgasm from heaven, Gia's fingers retreat from inside of me, her hand tucking itself behind my head and pressing our lips together once again. I'm still panting into her mouth...do I see a smirk forming across her face?

"I," pant, "love," pant, "you."

My tired limbs somehow manage to roll over Gia so that I'm lying on top of her, my head resting comfortably on her soft chest. I slide my arms under the redheads thin back, pulling her as close to me as possible, intertwining her long legs with my own. She runs her delicate fingers through my long, now messy, dark hair, ticking the skin on my back.

"I wish we could stay like this forever." I say, placing a soft kiss on my girlfriend's collarbone before relaxing back to my previous position.

"Maybe we can." She kisses the top of my head before squeezing me to her slightly.

_Maybe we can._

I sigh happily, burying my face into Gia's neck so that I can inhale her intoxicating smell.

"Yeah."

Wrong.

_ Who are you, Adrianna, to think that all of a sudden your life could be better? Stupid._

It begins with a relatively quiet knocking on the front door of Gia's house. Quiet knocking that almost instantly turns into banging, which is odd enough at midnight on a Sunday. My heart begins beating faster as the banging gets louder, and the doorbell begins ringing uncontrollably. Although I see Gia trying to keep her cool, I can feel her pounding heartbeat against my own chest, and it tells me otherwise.

Now, I'm use to this sort of pounding. But in the past it's been accompanied by screaming outside of my bedroom door in the low, threatening voice that's ruined my life thus far.

_But that's not what's happening now, Ade. You're with Gia now. You're safe._

Wrong again.

I hear Jenna's quick feat leaping down the stairs, and as soon as she opens the door with a thud, my worst nightmare is pretty much realized.

I cling to Gia's slim body for dear life, feeling her tighten her grip around my shoulders, pulling my head just under her chin. I can basically smell the vodka within my nostrils, though he's nowhere near the room, wincing as I hear the familiar harsh, guttural, drunken voice echo throughout the entire house.

"Where the _fuck_ is my daughter?"

**Whoa. Okay, what did you guys think? I know it's a bit longer, but I wanted to get everything in. How did I do with the sex scene? Never done that before. REVIEW and tell me what you thought. **

**MORE THAN TEN REVIEWS = FAST UPDATE**

**I don't know how many times I can say it but I ADORE you're reviews! They really help with my writing!**

**xo**

**em**


	9. Monster

**Rated M.**

GIA:

"I said, where the the _fuck _is my daughter?"

The gruff voice repeats, sending echos vibrating through the walls. I shiver, feeling Adrianna shaking softly, tiny droplets of tears escaping her eyes and rolling down my chest.

"Please don't let him take me, Gia."

The girl tightens her soft arms around my back, and I feel every inch of her tremble.

_Help her._

"Get up." I order, untangling the brunette from around me, and pulling her out of the bed.

I pull on my jeans and black tank top that have been strewn across the wood floor, uncaring of the fact that I haven't put my bra back on. I turn back to see Ade standing, frozen, near my bed, her gaze fixed on the door that I realize I never locked. It only takes a second for me to nearly jump across the room, turning the lock into place with one swift movement of my hand. I brace myself against the door handle for a moment, taking in a deep breath before turning back to face my girlfriend, still unmoving from her previous spot moments ago.

"Oh, Ade."

The sight of her, so scared, so _broken_, brings tears to my eyes. I slip my arms around her waist, and instantly feel her still naked body sink into me, throwing her thin arms around my neck so that her bright blue nails are digging into the bare skin of my shoulders. The brunette buries her now ghostly white face into my shirt.

"I'm so scared."

_Me too._

"I'll keep you safe," I kiss the inside of her neck, "But we have to get you dressed, okay?"

I feel Adrianna nod reluctantly before pulling away, her shaking and goose bump covered body shrinking back towards the bed. I watch her pull her black pants on slowly, biting her lip and quite obviously trying to hold back tears.

I feel my heart break for about the millionth time as I lean down to pick Ade's blue tank top off of the floor, breathing heavily as I walk up to her body, looking so tiny and lost under her massive black hair. The girl stands weakly, lifting her arms slightly above her head, her facial expression completely dazed. I pull the shirt over her head, letting my fingers trail over her soft breasts and toned stomach as I slide the material down her body.

I pull her close to me.

"I love you, remember that?"

But before she has a chance to answer me, there is a violent pounding on my door,

"Open this door!" Adrianna's Dad screams.

For the second that I'm listening to Rob Tate-Duncan's voice, I realize how different it sounds. Granted, it must have been a year or so since I've last seen him, but I can't even catch a _glimpse_ of the old Rob in his voice. This isn't the Rob I know; this is a _monster_.

Adrianna is crumbling in my arms; sobbing and shaking uncontrollably.

"Sorry," she sobs, "So sorry."

"No," I shake my head at her before screaming, "Rob, go home! You're not welcome here!"

Ade takes a sharp breath in, and immediately I wish I could take all of my words back. It's silent in the hallway for a moment, and I almost let out the breath I'm holding. Almost.

There is a bang and then a shrill scream.

_Mom_.

"Mom!" I cry, rushing to the door, but stopping in my tracks as I remember the battered brunette standing behind me.

"Gia."

Ade's voice is much calmer than I expected, though it's shaking slightly. I'm expecting her to tell me not to open the door; not to help my mother. I can't do that. I can't stand here and not help.

"Ade," I whisper quietly, my back still to her, "It's my mom."

"I know."

I jump slightly, noticing that Ade has made her way across the entire room and now has her lips pressed up against my shoulder, both hands lightly grasping my arms from behind. I turn around in her soft embrace, shills running down my spine as I hear another weak cry coming from outside the door.

"I love you." Adrianna says, her big doe eyes looking directly into mine.

Before I can answer, the stunning brunette presses her red lips to mine, biting down slightly on my lower lip, rising goosebumps all over my body.

Ade pulls away quickly, and, with a bravery I didn't know she had, she swings the door open, standing face to face with one of the most hideous creatures I've ever seen. Standing my bedroom doorway is a man, a man who I'm assuming at one point was Rob Tate-Duncan. Well, this version of Rob is dirty, with dark, hateful eyes, a scruffy beard, and long, dirty fingernails.

But by far the most horrifying aspect of the entire situation is that this monster of a man is holding my mother pressed against his smelly body by her dark, curly hair, with his other hand over her mouth.

Scratch that. The most horrifying move happens as soon as Ade throws open the door, and the beast drops my mother in order to swing his hand back, and nail Adrianna right in the eye.

"That's what you get for running away, little bitch." He screams down at the recoiled version of my girlfriend, now just a pile of dark hair on the floor.

"Stop it!" I scream.

I lunge toward the brunette, but I'm stopped abruptly by the rough sole of Rob's shoe that has been forcefully smashed into my face. I'm stunned, stumbling backwards onto the wooden floor of my bedroom, my hand instantly pressed to my aching lip. I can taste the blood on my tongue; I can feel it trickling down my cheek.

_Oh no that son of a bitch motherfucker did _not _just kick me in the face._

I'm prepared to jump back at him with full force; not only did he hurt the love of my life but he sticks a goddamn shoe in my face?

Well, I must have gotten my violent streak from my maternal side because just as I'm about to muster the strength to get up off the floor, my totally awesome mother runs back into the room with an old wooden bat, and, with the force of every apparently _not _useless self defense class she's taken in her lifetime, whacks a drunken Rob in the head, knocking him all the way down the stairs.

_Yep. That's my mother._

The entire house is silent for a moment. When we don't hear any movement, and by the look on my mother's face Rob _isn't _moving, my mother runs for the phone. I hear the numbers being dialed: _911_. Once I can wrap my head around what's going on, I scramble across the floor over to Adrianna, who isn't moving.

Hot tears are pouring down my face as I rush over to the girl, my voice is caught in my throat. I tentatively touch Ade's shoulder, hesitant to turn her over for fear of what I might see. I move her dark hair out of the way, and gently turn her on her back so that she's facing me. I let out a brief sigh of relief when I see that she's alright.

Well, that's a lie. She's far from alright.

Alive. Awake. But definitely _not _alright.

Now that I see her face I can tell that she's whimpering, her body trembling more and more as I look at her. And rightfully so; her face is so banged up that I'm crying myself. Her left eye is black and puffy, with a bright red cut around the edges, blood trickling down her cheek.

"Oh my god," I cry, "Oh my god, Ade."

She gets up quickly, climbing into my lap and holding on to me while sobbing uncontrollably. I hold her close, wrapping my arms as tightly around her as possible.

"I'm so sorry," Ade is sobbing so hard that I can barely understand her, "I am so, _so _sorry."

"Love," I sob, "means never having to say you're sorry."

I think Ade almost smiles at my quoting of _Love Story_, but I meant every word.

At first we hear the sirens, then my front door nearly being kicked down, then the sound of the police talking to my mother, madly asking her a thousand different questions. I'm surprised that they don't come to find Ade and I, but I'm not complaining. The two of us stay in our position on my floor until we hear the house quiet down, and my mom's quiet footsteps back into her bedroom.

We aren't going to talk about it tonight.

We can't talk about it tonight.

I practically lift Ade off the floor and carry her into the bathroom, sitting her beaten body down on the toilet seat before carefully placing a towel over the mirror.

No mirrors tonight.

I turn on the hot water of the shower before pulling my tank top over my head, and shimmying out of my jeans and underwear. I barely even realize that I'm naked in front of Adrianna until I see her widened eyes -- widened eyes that quickly turn into a small, weak smile. I gently lift my lover from her sitting position, and when I realize that her weak knees are preventing her from standing on her own, I use one of my arms to hold the fragile girl against my body, and the other to peel her clothes off of her.

All of a sudden, our naked bodies are pressed against each other, our skin sticky from the heat emanating from the shower. Ade presses light kisses along my jawline, both of our tears mixing with with the other's. I sit Adrianna down in the shower, the water pounding against the back of her head, matting her hair along her back. I climb in after her, straddling my legs so that my girlfriend is seated in between them, our fingers intertwined and our foreheads touching.

The steam is suffocating in the most comforting way. I reach to push Ade's stringy hair away from her face, careful to keep away from her discolored eye. Her trembling fingers reach up to touch my cheek, and I wince at the contact.

"He did this to you." She cries, her voice muted under the water.

Before she can apologize, yet again, I cut her off, my lips colliding with hers. I can't tell the difference between tears and the beating water from the shower head, but it doesn't matter. I'm pulling Ade's body close to mine as she yanks at my wet curls.

We sit, with our bodies intertwined and our foreheads resting against one another, our steady breathing matching the pounding of the water on our bare skin.

I'm not sure who spoke first.

I _am _sure that that piece of information is irrelevant.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

**Wow. Okay. Dark, sad, sexy? Craziness! I NEED LOTS OF REVIEWS ON THIS ONE. **

**MORE THAN TEN REVIEWS = UPDATE. You guys know the deal.**

**Your comments are the sweetest! I adore them! Critiques are always welcome as well of course!**

**Please tell me what you think! The story is going to get happier from this point on. This was sort of the low point for Ade and Gia. Thoughts?**

**xo**

**em**


	10. Breathe

**Rated M.**

ADRIANNA:

_One._

I squeeze Gia's hand, almost instantly feeling her tender thumb caress my skin.

_Two_.

Feeling like my chest is closing in on me, I take a labored breath inward.

_Three_.

Okay, it's been three steps in the school parking lot from Gia's car, and I feel like I've walked a mile.

Hey, I'm not _that _out of shape.

However, I _am_ incredibly self conscious of this black contusion tainting my face. I take a glance over at my girlfriend, a sharp pang of guilt piercing my heart as I see the faint cut on her lip, and bruised cheek.

Jenna said that we didn't have to come to school today; I'm beginning to wish we listened to her. But of course, Gia, being the nerd that she is, was already flipping out about missing the past two days, and absolutely _needed _to come to class today.

_Okay, Ade, breathe. Just breathe._

"I can't do this." I turn to face Gia.

Her face twists into her usual comforting smile, and pulls me into her by my waist, kissing my temple.

"You _can _do this," she holds her hand out to me, "I'm here."

I lean in, pressing my lips against the redhead's soft ones, enjoying her taste as I grab on to her curls.

I don't give a damn if people are looking at us.

Hey, I _don't._

"People aren't going to be able to look at me," I whisper, "I'm ugly."

Gia pushes our faces apart, holding me by my shoulders. She lowers her head so that she is at eye level with me.

"Hey," her eyes are glazed with tears, "You are _beautiful_."

_I love her. I love her. I love her. _

I can't help but let a huge smile spread across my face. I attack Gia's lips once again, but I'm dragged out of my fantasy world when I hear snickers coming from behind me.

I whip my head around to see Naomi strutting into the school entrance with Silver following closely behind her, both of them staring awkwardly in my direction.

"Hey, Nay!" I wave, trying to ease the situation.

But the two girls simply walk past me.

"Dyke." Naomi sneers without so much as looking at me.

Silver looks at me briefly from over her shoulder, her big blue eyes full of apology. But my blood boils in frustration as she turns her head, quickly catching up with Naomi.

_Bitches._

"Bitches." Gia breathes.

I smile again.

_We're so alike._

I can't bother with Naomi and Silver. And in a sudden rush of passion, I nearly jump on top of the fiery redhead, our lips colliding as I throw my arms around her. I can feel that she's startled at first, but she places her hands over my ass, pulling me closer.

"What was that for?" She giggles, her hands still in position.

"I just love you, that's all." I smile, and she kisses me one last time.

"Ahem."

Gia and I turn to face the voice, linking our hands together. I look up to see another familiar redhead, and I roll my eyes as Lila passes us her goofy smile.

"Excuse me," she places her hands on her hips, a playful smile tugging at her mouth, "_Some _of us are trying to go to class here. You're little distraction is not necessary."

"Hey!" Gia laughs, "Don't pretend like I didn't catch you and Navid in a full make out session last week in the Blaze office."

I'm so _beyond_ relieved that Lila didn't ask about our banged up faces. That's one great thing about her; she doesn't ask too many questions. But I know Navid will.

"Speaking of the Blaze," Lila laughs, her cheeks blushing slightly, "We better get going."

She motions for Gia to come with her, and my goddess tugs at my arm, pulling me along with them.

"You have free first, right?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am." I smile.

"Great," Lila laughs, "'So I guess this means there'll be a fair share of Sapphic action during the next forty-five minutes, am I right?"

"You know it." I laugh, giving my girlfriend a quick peck on the cheek before entering the Blaze office.

I tilt my head down slightly as I instantly hear and see the whispers going on around me; my classmates faint gestures to their cheeks to match their questioning faces.

"Willow and Tara, meet the Blaze," Lila mumbles, "Blaze, meet Willow and Tara."

_She watched Buffy? Lila, you just got _way _cooler._

Gia and I crack up, and Lila raises her head slightly in accomplishment.

The three of us sink our bodies into the couch cushions in the middle of the room, the rest of the students sitting in chairs placed in a circular formation. All eyes are on Gia and myself; twelve confused faces probably wondering what the hell happened to us.

"What?" I laugh innocently, "We just have _really _wild sex, that's all."

I smile at everyones gaping mouths, including my girlfriend's, who chuckles before adding,

"Obviously."

Well, people won't be asking questions anymore now, will they?

Well, except for Navid.

Obviously.

The Persian struts into the office like he owns the place, and, well let's face it, he _does_. After giving Lila a quick peck on the cheek the boy stops dead in his tracks, eyes fixed on Gia and I.

"I swear I'll kill him." Navid's voice is low, and my heart rate picks up.

I guess Gia's does too, because I feel the sweat building on her hand as she shifts uncomfortably in her seat.

"Not now." I mutter under my breath.

"They just had really hot sex." Lila encourages, and that wins a small smile from Navid.

"Really hot." I agree.

"Sex." Gia finishes, stifling a laugh.

Navid nods in our direction before refocusing his attention to _his _redhead. But knowing Navid, he'll ask later. He always does.

Remind me to think of what the hell I'm going to tell him.

My breath hitches as I feel Gia's bare knee rubbing against my thigh. I hear Lila giggle, but I doubt anyone else notices. Standing up, I pull Gia out of the room.

"What?" She asks, worry lacing her voice.

"I am so," I push the surprised girl up against a locker, "hot for you right now."

She presses our faces together, gently biting down on my bottom lip.

"Oh god, you too?"

She smiles into our kiss before dragging me into the nearest closet, and immediately I feel like one of those couples from _Gossip Girl_, or something. Except my girlfriend is _way _hotter than Blaire Waldorf.

Wait a second, does this make me Chuck Bass?

This time, it's Gia who presses me up against the cement wall of what looks like a janitor's closet, grinding her pelvis into mine, and making me moan with pleasure. I kiss tenderly along her jawline, nipping her skin in the exact place along the pulse line in her neck that I know sets her off. Sure enough, I feel the skin beneath my mouth rumble as Gia moans, encouraging me to continue. I gently suck the skin, and, after feeling my girlfriend inhale sharply, pull my mouth away, dancing my tongue around the newly red area.

_Damn, for a new girl I'm pretty good at this gay thing._

"That's gonna leave a mark." Gia squeaks.

"Fuck you." I laugh, pressing our lips together.

"Okay."

Holy crap.

Do I want to do this? Yes.

Do I know how to do this? No.

But hey, I've been suppressing the need to rip Gia's clothes off all morning, so I might as well get to it now.

I gingerly undo the button of my girlfriend's ripped -- _torn up_ -- jeans, pressing our stomachs and breasts together as I do so. Gia is placing her spine-tingling kisses down my neck and into my breasts, as I slide, with agility I might add, her jeans and panties down below her ass.

I swear that my fingers must be shaking, but Gia's comforting lips against my sensitive skin stabilize my hand.

"You ready?" I whisper seductively in her ear, my fingers poised teasingly outside the entrance to the girl's center.

"So ready." Her husky voice sounds exasperated, and I feel her convulse lightly under my slight touch, grabbing on to me.

I gently slip my fingers into Gia, curving them slightly in the way I remember her doing to me. Well, I must have remembered right because within seconds, one of the redhead's hands is grasping my long hair, while the other is locked firmly around the small of my back.

As I push tenderly against her inside, I can feel that she's already wet, her breath hitching and already letting out involuntary sounds that are clearly worthy of a smirk on my part.

My fingers and Gia's body begin moving in sync, and I see her eyes squeeze shut. I place my hand over her mouth, anticipating her guttural moan, which of course happens soon after.

There's just something about getting Gia off that is so..._hot_.

The sounds continue for a few moments as the speed of my hands gets quicker, and soon after her peak she unravels and I remove my hand, letting us both sink back into the wall, her thin body pressed into mine.

"I know," I smile widely, sucking at Gia's lower lip, "I'm pretty awesome."

She rolls her eyes playfully, pulling me into her, hands around my waist.

"Fuck you."

"Well, if you insist."

**REVIEWS = UPDATE.**

**Tell me what you thought! :D**

**xo**

**em**


	11. Heaven

GIA:

Alright, so have you ever wondered what heaven is like?

And no, please don't tell me the Bible version, because I can pretty much guarantee that it's nowhere near as good as my own personal nirvana right here on good old planet Earth.

So are you curious as to what it is yet?

Here's a hint.

Adrianna.

Naked.

In my bed.

So I'm not that great at hinting, sue me.

The small girl's soft skin is pressed against my own, her body on top of mine so that our smooth legs are intertwined and her head is resting on my bare chest.

I'm naked too, by the way.

And this time, yes, we _were _just doing the nasty. It's become a daily routine, and I'm sure as hell not complaining.

The brunette's long hair is tickling my chin, my lips twisting into a smile as I feel her steady breathing against my breasts. The damn sun is slowly but surely making its way through my sheer curtains, filtering the light into my bedroom. A cold shiver runs through my body, and I carefully place my goose bump covered arm under the quilt, letting my hand travel down the soft, silky skin of Ade's back.

The girl stirs beneath my touch, shifting her head slightly, and pressing her tender lips against the skin between my breasts. My back arches involuntarily, and my girlfriend smirks in accomplishment.

"Morning." She murmurs into the crook of my neck.

"Well, _that _was a nice wake up call." I laugh, kissing her temple.

And as if our brain's are running on the same frequency, the two of us turn our heads to face my alarm clock, squinting our tired eyes at the green, digital numbers.

7:05 a.m.

_Fuck._

And no, I'm not complaining about school. Today will be much worse, believe me. Because today, Ade and I have to go and visit her father.

And that's not even the bad part. _Only _Ade is allowed to see him; he's only allowed one visitor at a time -- apparently that's how it works in prison. At least until after the trial's over and he's left to rot in that cell like the scum that he is. I thank God every day that Ade and I don't have to testify -- apparently the photographic evidence of our bruises were enough.

Anyway, despite my objections, Rob's counselor seems to be convinced that it would be good for the monster to have a talk with Adrianna.

I'm pretty sure he said something about _closure_ in the speech he gave to Ade and I a few days ago, but I was too busy fuming to hear a word he said.

"We have to get up now, don't we?" Ade groans, and I nod, kissing her forehead.

"You know it's up to you," I look her directly in her gorgeous doe eyes, "You don't have to go if you're not ready."

She seems to ponder this possibility for a moment, but outwardly shakes it out of her mind.

"Stuff needs to be said," she nods, "We need closure. _I _need closure."

_Well, that's all I need to hear. _

Twenty five minutes later we're sitting in the back of my mother's jeep, her knuckles whitening due to her disturbingly tight grip on the steering wheel. Ade is sitting in my lap because after we explained the situation to Lila and Navid, they insisted that they come for moral support. Personally, I'm a little afraid Navid's gonna jump through the glass window to attack Rob.

Not that I'd be all that upset about it.

The couple is looking slightly uncomfortable, which isn't surprising, their hands loosely intertwined. I'm resting my head against Ade's cold chest, her arms slinking around my neck. I tilt my chin up to see my girlfriends ghostly white face, biting her bottom lip. Feeling her heart pounding against my head, I wrap my arms around her body, gently stroking her back. I feel her tense body relax, taking a deep breath in.

The five of us walk up to the barbed-wire fences, and after a few mumbled words from my mother, a tough looking male security guard lets us through. I'm not exactly sure how we got into the white room, I was way too busy scrutinizing every inch of Adrianna's expression to pay attention to where we were going. But somehow, we ended up in a white room, my girlfriend clutching my waist for dear life, and Navid and Lila either dumbfounded or just expressionless.

And then the hurricane hit.

A _metaphorical _hurricane, of course. We're in Beverly Hills, hello?

I feel a cold shiver travel down my spine.

I heard that's what happens when you're in the presence of the Devil.

Yep, you heard me. Constance Tate-Duncan is _here_.

Clad in her Stilettos and outdated Gucci, she has one bony hand placed on her hip, and the other clenched tightly into a fist. I lock eyes with the evil one, and feel Ade turn to run out of the room.

"You," Constance points to my mother, "have kidnapped my daughter."

_It was a trick. This was all a lie._

My cheeks burn with infuriation and embarrassment that we've fallen into her trap.

_How could we be so stupid?_

"_Excuse me?_" My mother looks astounded, her eyes widening.

"Alright, ma'am." The middle aged man standing next to Constance puts a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Let's not take it that far. You're daughter is here," he turns to my mother, "Under the law, Adrianna should return home with her mother as there is no longer a physical threat in the house." He motions through the doorway, where presumably Rob is.

Navid and Lila take it as their cue to leave when Adrianna bursts into tears, Lila gently squeezing my hand on the way out and whispering in my ear,

"We'll be waiting outside for you."

I feel like I'm going to be sick, Constance's mere gaze is getting to be too much for me. When Ade doesn't let go of me and proceed toward the Devil, the woman's infuriated face reddens.

"Adrianna! You get your little ass over here right now!"

When again, the girl doesn't comply, two slightly larger and more intimidating men enter the room, and pull Adrianna from me, kicking and screaming.

"Please!" She screams, tears pouring down her face, "Please don't make me go with her! I'll do anything! Please, help!"

The small girl throws herself toward me, and I embrace her, running my fingers through her hair and kissing her neck.

"Don't go." I plead, "Don't go."

"I can't!" She sobs, "Don't let them take me."

We're both in tears, violent sobs racking our frames as we hold on to each other for dear life.

But the big mens' faces remain emotionless, and as one pulls my beautiful girlfriend away from me, the other lifts me up, and drags me toward the door of the white room.

_Heartless bastards_.

I hear Constance scream bloody murder in my direction.

"Adrianna and I are moving far away from here! You will _never, _I repeat, _never _see my daughter again. _Dyke_!"

I'm sobbing so hard that I can't breathe, the tears making it so that Navid and Lila are merely blurry shapes in front of me. I can still hear Ade's maniac screams piercing through the entire building as the guard places me on a couch in what looks like a waiting room.

_I'll never see her again. I can't live without her. I won't live without her._

"What the hell happened?" Navid's voice is anxious as he bends down to face me.

I don't lift my head to look at him, and weakly mumble through my hysterical sobs,

"She's taking her away. She's taking her away _forever_."

I'm pretty sure that Lila and Navid knelt at my feet for a while, my mother hovering worriedly around us. But everything is just a blur; such a daze that it makes my head hurt to think about. All I know is that for as long as we sat in that waiting room, neither Adrianna nor Constance left the prison.

_What if that was the last time I see Adrianna? I'll die._

An hour later, I'm dragging my feet, heavy as lead, up the stairs to my bedroom. The car ride home was completely silent; I'm not even sure when Navid and Lila got out of the car. But I can't care about being rude right now. My entire world just ended. Everything I've ever loved was shattered in a moment, how can I possibly survive?

My mother and I haven't spoken, either. I can tell that she's pretty dumbstruck, and she's not stupid; I'm sure she guessed that I didn't want to talk. Honestly, I couldn't have spoken if I wanted to. I feel like my voice has been lost somewhere, like my body is dead and I'm just looking on to my life.

I trudge into the bathroom, splashing my face with water and staring at my lifeless reflection in the mirror.

I'm feeling so many things at once: anger, sadness, longing, regret, guilt. And at the same time, I feel nothing at all. I feel numb. I feel dead.

I can't think right now, I just need to feel _something_. Something concrete instead of all this emotional shit that's going to kill me.

Without thinking, I search maniacally through the cabinet under the sink for a razor, breathing in a sharp sigh of relief and terror after I've found it.

_ What the hell am I doing_.

But again, I won't allow myself to think of anything. I sit down on the lid of the toilet seat, bracing myself against the sink. I inhale sharply inward, dragging the sharp piece of metal across the pale skin of my arm. A thin tear escapes down my cheek, but it doesn't stop me. I do it again, and again, and again; the sharp, stinging sensation running through my entire body.

Hey, at least I can feel _something_.

Something that _isn't_ me wanting to die over losing the love of my life.

**First of all guys - keep in mind that I'm a huge fan of happy endings, and I generally have them in my stories. I just don't want to write a complete fluff piece, and I thought Gia needed a little drama too, not just Ade. Everything will be okay with the girlies, you have my promise :D**

**But please tell me what you think!**

**REVIEWS=UPDATE.**

**xo**

**em**


	12. Cut

**Rated M!**

ADRIANNA:

Three weeks.

Three weeks, a move to North Carolina, a stay in a psychiatric hospital, finally an acknowledgement from child services, and a long plane ride home to Beverly Hills. But here I am, suitcases in hand, standing anxiously on the doorstep of the house that means so much to me.

Well, the people, _person_, inside the house is what really means a lot.

_What if Gia doesn't want to see me? What if she's moved on? _

I haven't spoken to Gia since that horrible day; she probably hates me.

I know that I'll never stop loving Gia, regardless of how she feels about me. I tentatively knock on the door, and when no one answers, I gently turn the knob. Not to my surprise, the door is unlocked; I was always yelled at Gia for leaving the front door open all the time. I swing the door in gently, looking around the house.

I don't think that anyone is here, but Gia's probably at school, and I'm guessing Jenna's at work. So, I drag myself and my heavy luggage up the carpeted stairs, stopping in front of my hopefully still girlfriend's bedroom door. I drop the suitcase on the ground, and turn the handle of the redhead's room, jumping back when I see the girl sitting on the edge of her bed.

Scratch that. I see _a _girl sitting on the edge of Gia's bed. A girl who vaguely resembles my redhead, but it _can't_ be her.

This foreign girl looks sick; she's _much_ thinner than she was the last time I saw her, her skin looks pasty, and her eyes are glazed over, with dark circles surrounding them. I see her sunken face look up at me briefly, and instead of embracing me like I thought she would, she tilts her head back down, shaking violently and whispering to herself.

I walk closer to hear what the hell she's saying.

"It's not real," she whispers, "She's not here. She's not here."

_Excuse me, what?_

"Gia," I kneel down to look at her hollow eyes, "I'm here. It's _me_, Adrianna."

"No," the redheads cold lips tremble, "I'm not crazy. _I'm not crazy_."

My heart breaks in half, and I press my lips against hers, unable to control myself. I'm careful not to jump on top of her, though I'd like to, because I'm afraid of breaking her skinny frame.

"_Now_ do you believe I'm real?" I can't help but smirk a little at the flush that washes over Gia's cheeks.

As if she's just realizing the situation, I feel a surge of energy shoot through her as she nearly tackles me on the floor.

"Ade! Jesus Christ, you're here!"

"Yeah," I laugh a little, "I'm staying. I mean, if that's okay with you. Jenna didn't tell you?"

Gia's face falls, and she bites her lip.

"We haven't spoken in weeks, Ade. I've been having a really hard time."

I can't stand that I did this to her. I take her hand, and the both of us sit cross legged on her bed, facing one another. I link both of our hands together.

"Gia," I look directly into her sad eyes, "I am so, _so _eternally sorry."

"Ade," she shakes her head, tears forming in her eyes, "I will _never _stop loving you. Hell, I love you so much I've been imagining you're here for the past three weeks! I literally lost my mind."

I take a deep sigh in.

"You and me both," I nod my head, "My mom dragged me all the way out to Charlotte and I went crazy, so she took me to the hospital one night and had me committed..." I wince at the memory, "It didn't take the doctors long to figure out that _she _was the problem, not me. And so child services made a few calls, and here I am," I look into Gia's eyes, "I'd die without you. I know that now."

"You have no idea." My girlfriend's teary eyes avoid mine uncomfortably, and I notice that her left arm is shaking.

_What the hell?_

"Gia." My heart is racing, "What happened to you?"

The frail girl holds her arm close to her body, shuddering.

"I..." She trails off, shaking her head, "Can't."

I look down at her arm, covered by the thick black sleeve of her shirt that's pulled over her thumb. My heart skips a beat.

_Is she...? No. She can't be. Gia's strong._

Yeah, I keep telling myself that.

I try desperately to convince myself of this, though the evidence is sitting right in front of me.

I take a deep breath in, turning her forearm up to the ceiling and gently caressing the palm of her hand. When the redhead doesn't resist, I understand that it's okay for me to push up her sleeve. Careful of nicking her skin, I unhook the material from her thumb, slowly sliding the fabric of her sleeve up to the crook of her arm. Sure enough, there they are, ugly trademarks of the pain that I undoubtedly have caused Gia over the past few weeks.

The tears pour down my face as I softly trail my finger over the ladder of cuts climbing up the skin of my girlfriend's unusually skinny forearm. I stop my hand, stifling a gasp at the open gash in the crook of her elbow, swollen and cracked over the thick vein. I caress her bandaged wrist and feel a pang in my heart.

_No._

"You didn't." I look up at the girl through my teary eyes, her face tired and distressed.

"I'm sorry." The girl mouthes, barely making a sound, but I can hear her voice crack.

"Oh my god." I throw my arms around Gia as tightly as I can, and she returns the embrace with the same force.

"I'm so sorry!" Gia cries, her body shaking violently, "I haven't eaten. I haven't slept. I've barely even left the house. I thought I'd never see you again. Life wasn't worth it, Ade."

"Gia," I sob, refusing to release her from my arms for fear she might just shrivel up and die, "I love you more than I ever thought was humanly _possible._ If it meant that I would have to cross the fucking _oceans_ just to get to you, I'd do it in a second. I wouldn't even think twice," I hold her by her shoulders so that we are sitting face to face again, "Sometimes, when I look into your eyes...my heart actually _hurts_ from feeling so much. I want you _all _the time. No, I _need _you all the time. And if you ever thought I'd leave you or let you go, well then you were very wrong."

Gia's face softens, tears escaping her familiar chocolate eyes.

"I love you too."

I smile, almost forgetting the situation after getting lost in Gia's features. I glance back down at the mutilated arm, slashed up and covered in drying blood.

_Now to find the damn razor._

"Where is it?" I mumble, getting off the bed and storming into Gia's bathroom, the redhead following closely behind.

"Where's what?" Gia questions, her tone laced with worry.

I search like a mad person through the cabinet under her sink, then on the shelves behind the mirror, pushing bottles and toothbrushes out of the way until I find it. The tiny piece of evil; it's hard to imagine that such a small blade can do so much damage. Before Gia has time to protest, I launch the sharp metal object out the window, and instantly let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding in.

"Right, impale the neighbors," Gia giggles softly, "No big deal."

_...And she's back. _

I wrap my arms around Gia's waist, and our lips connect as she tangles her fingers in my hair. I take in the long-missed intoxicating taste of cherry lip gloss, smiling against her teeth before our tongues collide like no time has passed. But as I get a sideways glance of Gia's arm, I'm reminded that of course it has.

My fingers trail along the soft skin of Gia's stomach, until the girl winces in pain and my heart sinks. I help her off with her shirt, and my face falls when I see bright red gashes on her stomach, and more on her upper arms.

"Oh, Gia." I tenderly touch the slashes, her body flinching at the contact, "This can't happen again, okay?"

She only nods, kissing passionately into my neck and slowly removing my clothing. I undo Gia's pants to realize with pleasure that she's not wearing any underwear, and allow my hands to wander the skin of her thighs and just above her center.

We're kissing and moaning deeply as I turn the shower on, feeling the heat against my skin before the both of us climb in. My redhead stands directly under the shower head, the water beating down on her and matting her bright hair against her face.

I lean down, pressing my lips to Gia's wrist, then to the cuts on her arm. I tickle the skin of her stomach with my tongue before kissing lightly on the gashes on her stomach, and then moving up to her soft breast. My girlfriend's eyes are squeezed shut and she's moaning softly; I can't help but smile at how much I've missed this..._us_.

I stand up, holding Gia close and suctioning our lips together in a fiery moment of passion, the beads of water on our bodies mixing with the others.

"I'll never leave you." I whisper.

"I will never stop loving you." She whispers back before pushing our tongues together.

And now, _really _as if no time has passed whatsoever, each of our thin fingers finds the other's clit. We fuck, together, our bodies moving in time with one another and our bones grinding into the others'. Our exclamatory moans are barely quieted by the thumping water, both of our chins linked tightly over the other's shoulder.

I want to stay like this forever; so in love, in a heated moment where problems don't exist. But of course, places like that don't really exist anymore.

Hey, a girl can dream, right?

But I can't think about that right now. Right now all I can think about is the modelesque red haired beauty whose currently pleasuring me.

Gia.

Beautiful.

Talented.

Funny.

Smart.

Caring.

_Strong._

Perfect.

**What did you guys think?**

**LOTS OF REVIEWS = FAST UPDATE! you guys know the drill.**

**xo**

**em**


	13. Nightmare

GIA:

_I feel a sinister chill deep in my bones despite the scalding heat of the shower leaving rosy splotches on my pale skin. After a pained glance at my mutilated left arm, I curse at myself gruffly under my breath. My bony hand is trembling violently, just barely keeping its hold on the piece of metal within its clutch. The razor glitters mockingly under the light, reflecting my dark, dead, eyes in its tiny mirror. I blink frantically through heavy water droplets, seeing flashes of my raven-haired lover in my self-induced insanity. I scream out in frustration, completely unable to discern my tears from the shooting streams of water cascading down my cheeks. Suddenly overcome with unexplainable defeat and anger, I bring the razor the the skin of my wrist, cutting a swift, clean vertical line with a strength I was unaware I had. I feel my chest heaving, and the walls slowly closing in. I shake my head maniacally, bracing myself against the cold, glass door. The room is spinning, and becomes a blurry, dizzying mess of water surrounded by a dark pool of crimson red. I panic only slightly as I begin to lose all feeling in my left arm, but am instantly overcome by a disturbing serenity. I squeeze my eyes shut as the pressure becomes too much, and in an instant, my head crashes onto the blood-stained tile floor, my nearly lifeless right hand letting go of sickeningly sharp piece of metal. The last sound I hear is the soft tinkling of the razor hitting the ground, before every nerve in my emaciated body is numb, and the world goes black._

And then I wake up.

My body awakes with a start, jerking upward into a sitting position. My face, beaded with sweat, turns briefly to check on my girlfriend, a sea of dark hair breathing evenly on the pillow next to me. I'm surprised she hasn't asked about _that day_ yet; that day just over a week ago that's left me scarred, _literally_. Granted, the girl has only been home a few days, but she usually wants to know everything right away.

I can't help but sigh at the realization of how this short time apart has changed us so much. I haven't asked about her stay in a psych ward, but to be honest, I'm not sure that I want to know all of the details of that. I bite my lip at the searing pain in my left wrist, and instantly bring the throbbing limb to my chest, holding it close and stifling my whimpers so I don't wake Ade.

Ade. Her name sends a sharp needle of guilt piercing through my heart.

_I was selfish. I wanted to leave her. How could I possibly do that?_

My thoughts are interrupted by an excruciating wave of pain in my wrist, and I cry out, briefly and involuntarily. But of course, Ade hears me. She sits up slowly, rubbing her green eyes as she places a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Sweetie," her eyebrows are knotted together, "What's wrong?"

I'm tempted to say _nothing_, but I'm fully aware of how ridiculous that one sounds.

I open my mouth to speak, but instead, a choked whimper is all I manage to get out.

Hey, I gave it a _try_.

Ade sits up, adjusting her shirt - yes I promise, we are both fully clothed. I can barely see her shifting around in the darkness, and fumbling with the lamp switch until a bright light illuminates the room. My girlfriend squints her eyes adorably for a moment, before turning her attention back on me. The me that is _still _completely mute due to the strange and intense pain in my wrist.

"Gia," Ade's tone sounds worried, the pitch of her voice rising dramatically, "Is it your wrist? Does it hurt?"

I merely nod, figuring that there's pretty much no point in lying to her. I let go of the tight grasp on my wrist, crying out at the sudden full-scale pain surging through my arm. Adrianna bites her lip as she gently rolls up the cotton sleeve of my shirt, making me turn away at the sudden disclosure of my cuts, some now slowly turning into pink scars as the skin around them knits itself together.

I can see that Ade is hesitant before unraveling the bandage covering my wrist, her long fingers hovering over the white wrapping.

"Would you check?" My voice comes out soft; terrified.

Ade's green eyes visibly brighten at my request, and her body relaxes a bit; obviously feeling comforted at the fact of my asking for her help. That doesn't happen too often.

"Of course, baby."

The girl pushes herself up, pressing her soft mouth against my own. She bites down on my bottom lip, and I feel myself moaning into her mouth despite my pain. The brunette smiles against my lips before turning back to my wrist.

I'm sitting cross-legged with my left forearm facing upward, my heart is racing in dreaded anticipation of the gash currently under wraps. Adrianna tucks a piece of long, dark hair behind her ear, her body bent over my arm. The girl gingerly undoes the bandage, her talented fingers moving quickly without touching my sensitive skin.

I wish her talented fingers were moving quickly in _other places_ right about now.

_ Hey, get your mind out of the gutter, Gia._

I can see the tears ready to pour out of my girlfriend's horrified eyes when the white bandage is successfully removed, revealing a nasty cut, much deeper and thicker than I remember. The wound is sticky and black, all of the skin around it swollen and puffy, throbbing with each beat of my heart.

"Jesus Christ." Ade breathes, shifting away from me slightly.

"I..." I swallow hard, "I can't believe I that."

My eyes are wide, incredulously staring at the deep laceration; I'm not lying. I _really _cannot believe I did that.

"Oh, Gia!" Adrianna cries, throwing her arms around me and placing quick kisses all over my face and neck, "Baby, I love you _so _much. If I ever lost you..." She trails off, her sparkling green eyes meeting mine.

I place my finger over her pouty, red lips.

"I'm not going anywhere."

One of the coolest things about Ade is that her mind runs on its own private agenda, subconsciously writing and checking off tasks. After smiling quickly, she immediately reverts her gaze to my disgusting wrist, and without saying a word, guides me downstairs to the kitchen. Mom's on a business trip, so at least we don't have to worry about hiding my cut from her. Let's just say, the two of us have spoken a _lot _less than usual since "the incident".

_Yeah, well, maybe we haven't spoken because she insists on using terms like "the incident" to describe the day when I tried to kill myself._

I plop myself down on the tall wooden chair behind the counter, letting my aching wrist relax at the cool, smooth texture of the marble surface. I find myself lost in Adrianna: her majestic demeanor, her legs gracefully moving in time to the sway of her somehow untangled hair. She moves toward me slowly, her eyes comforting, basically making me _expect _the pain that's to come.

She takes a deep breath in, sitting down on the matching tall chair next to mine. I see that she's holding a bag of frozen peas, and I can nearly feel the pressure suffocating my wrist already.

"It's gonna hurt, isn't it?" My voice is full of dread.

"But then it will make it hurt _less_." Ade's voice is calm.

She was smart to leave out the answer to my question. The brunette gently takes my wrist in her cold palm, pressing the deathly frozen bag against my wrist, and making me see starts.

"Ow!" I cry out a long, drawn out whimper of pain, without moving my wrist from Ade's soft grasp.

"I'm sorry, sweetie." Ade bites her lip, clearly acknowledging the tears I'm trying to hide, "Oh, no. Please don't cry. Please."

Despite my best efforts, the damn tears fall, streaming in perfect lines down my face. Still keeping on hand firm on the frozen peas, Adrianna leans forward, gently kissing each of my tears away; the action it it of itself "magically" vanishing the tears.

_I wonder why._

"Thank you." I whisper, finally feeling the ongoing pain in my wrist begin to lessen.

All of a sudden, I hear a pair of footsteps creaking behind me.

"Hey lesbos," I whip my head around, smiling instantly at Lila's smirk, "Miss me?"

"Shit." Ade breathes, "You scared the crap out of me."

"Aw, thanks, sweetie," the redhead moves closer to Ade, "Great to see you too."

"C'mere." Ade rolls her eyes, extending her arms to embrace Lila.

"Glad you have you back, Ade." Lila smiles at her, "Sorry to barge in like this, but I just woke up to Mama and Daddy numero cuatro doing the nasty. Long story short, Navid's mother will die if I show up there in the middle of the night," the three of us giggle, "So am I interrupting some kind of femslash here, or..." the girl trails off, as if noticing my horrifically mutilated arm for the first time since she got here, "Holy shit."

"Lila, I..." I trail off, somehow at a loss of words for the thousandth time tonight.

"She just..." Ade seems to be drawing a blank at this one also, exchanging awkward questioning looks with me, though we're both fully aware of Lila's near presence.

"You guys don't have to lie," Lila sighs, "I know what that is, Gia."

"Oh." I look down, embarrassed, "Well, this is why I haven't been around lately. Just sad, you know?"

"No need to explain." Lila waves her hand reassuringly, "Just as long as you're okay."

"More than okay." I wink at Ade, and she blushes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Lila raises her eyebrows, "_Please, _ would you two at least ask me to leave before you have a telepathic fuck?"

We all crack up, and I place the bag of not-so-frozen peas onto the counter, gently rolling down the sleeve of my shirt so that I can feel the inside of the fabric ever so slightly tugging at the cracked skin around my cut.

"So," Ade exchanges glances with both Lila and I, "Movie night?"

"Movie night." Lila nods, before we all head toward the living room.

Once the three of us are comfortable on the couch, mine and Ade's hands intertwined, I turn on the television.

"Alright guys, what are we watching?"

"Oh!" Lila jumps as I pass a movie on the channel guide, "P.S. I love you."

_Ew. Hilary Swank looks like a guy._

"Eh," Ade shrugs, "Hilary Swank is kind of a turn-off. She looks like a man."

We all crack up.

_God, we are so meant for each other._

"What," Lila turns to us, a smirk forming on her lips, "You guys have a thing against guys now?"

Ade holds up our intertwined hands.

"_Lesbians_, hello?" She laughs.

"You're a _lesbian_?" Lila gasps with mock surprise, "Man, I can't believe you guys didn't tell me. _How _could I have missed that?" She pauses to think for a moment, "Nope. I would have to be blind and deaf to miss out on your sapphic PDA." She winks.

"Whip It!" Ade screams, and I click on the the channel.

I smile to myself, as this would have been _my _choice of movie, too. I look over at Lila, rolling her eyes, and I giggle.

_This is the _gayest _movie we could have picked. _

I look down as Ade squeezes my hand slightly.

_Gay is good. _Really _good._

**Sorry it took a while to update! I've been super busy! Leave all your sweet comments and tell me what you thought!**

**xo**

**em**


	14. Awesome

ADRIANNA:

Sharp nails dig into my skin, leaving red imprints in my knuckles. Gia's bony hand has gone white from the tight grasp, and I'm almost positive that I'm going to lose all circulation in my arm. Granted, it's our first day back to school together since...well, since everything. I don't think Gia's been here since _that day_. Which, by the way, is _very _unlike her considering she's the girl whose been ranting to me about her Yale dreams since the ripe old age of seven.

I sigh heavily, feeling a sharp pang in my heart as I glance down at my girlfriend's wrist, covered by a long sleeve shirt to hide the bandage that only I know is there.

_Long sleeves in L.A? _That's _not suspicious or anything._

But I'm as supportive as I can be, plastering a smile on my face to mask the uncontrollable pounding in my chest. A feeling of relief washes over me as I see Navid's comforting face slowly making his way toward me down the hallway. Lila is following closely behind, and brings Gia into a side embrace while I collapse into Navid's chest.

"God Ade, I am _so _happy you're back." He kisses the top of my head, then holds me by my shoulders so that his eyes can meet mine, "You're okay, right?"

_Well, my girlfriend tried to kill herself, and I was sent to the crazy house. But other than that, I'm _great_._

"Yes," I nod, "Because of _her_, I'm okay." I smile widely back at Gia, who is currently leaning into Lila.

I step away from Navid, and pull Gia close to me, my arms linked around her waist. I stand on my toes to whisper huskily in her ear,

"I am _so _in love with you."

I feel her breath hitch as she pushes her pelvis into me. I'm smiling in satisfaction when I hear whistling coming from behind me. I roll my eyes, turning my head in irritation to face a bunch of asshole jocks making their way through the hallway, clad in their oversized football jackets. Since I've been with Gia, I honestly can't understand what the hell I _ever _saw in guys. I mean, Navid is sweet and all, but Gia has _so _much more to offer.

And I mean in _all _aspects of our relationship.

Ethan, the star quarterback, steps closer to Gia and I. I hold her close to me protectively, as her long fingers wrap themselves around my arm for security.

"Hey, lesbos," he chuckles to himself, "You want a piece of this?" He points to the area between his legs, "I bet I could turn you back."

"To _what_?" I spit, "Even if I was straight, I'd have to be blind, deaf, and dumb to have anything to do with _your _ugly ass."

Gia smirks, and I can hear Lila chuckle from behind me.

_Score one for Adrianna._

My heart is beating out of my chest; I have _no _idea where these words or this confidence is coming from. I feel Gia's fingers tighten on my arm, and then I remember _exactly _where it's all coming from. Her. It's always been her.

Ethan's face twists into a sickening pout.

"Aw, baby dyke's afraid of a real man?" He gets so close to my face that I can feel his disgusting breath against my skin, "What? Daddy beat you up too bad?"

I feel my heart stop, and my skin grow cold.

_How does he know about that? Am I that obvious? _

But before I have a chance to let my paralyzed lips form a proper sentence, I feel Navid rush to Ethan from behind me, slamming his fist into Ethan's smug face.

"Don't you _ever_ talk to her like that again, you hear me?" The Persian says before shoving Ethan into a locker and storming off.

Clearly embarrassed, Ethan wipes the blood from his nose, and curses under his breath as he slumps his way out of the hallway to escape the sea of wide eyes and gaping mouths. And as though time stopped for a moment and started up again in warp speed, I hear a hundred conversations happening at once, not one person making an attempt to whisper. My head is spinning, hearing voices from all angles of the room.

"Is she really a lesbian?"

"No! She dated Navid for, like, _ever!"_

"That kid Ethan was sort of a jerk, but then again, if they're gay, that's not normal, is it?"

Naomi takes a dramatic stride out of the swarming voices, placing her hand on her hip as her eyes narrow.

"So I guess all the rumors are true then," her piercing eyes burn through me, "You _are _a dyke."

"Oh my _god_!" Gia screams, and I jump, forgetting temporarily that she's standing beside me, "Can you _please_ stop using that goddamn word?"

I turn to face Gia, and squeeze her hand lightly when I see tears brimming in her eyes. Naomi's face drops; she looks momentarily taken aback. When she's regained her composure, and probably preparing to let loose some other lesbian slur from her thin lips, Gia stops her.

"Now before you have a chance to let another ignorant comment escape from your over-glossed lips, listen to me," she says, and I can see the fire in her eyes as the volume of her voice rises, "Yes. Okay, I'm a lesbian," there are a few snickers as she points to Silver, hovering timidly behind Naomi, "_You're _a brunette," she focuses her eyes on Naomi, smirking, "_You're_ a bitch. See?" Gia becomes visibly more confident as she turns to one of Ethan's followers, "You're a football

player. And even though I can't _stand_ football, you don't see me harassing you about how to live your life, do you?" I'm smiling ear to ear as Silver winks back at Gia, and Naomi's mouth is nearly

dropped to the ground, "Sure, being gay is a part of me, but it doesn't define me. And," she looks deep into my eyes, "It's a part of me that's led me to meet this amazing person, this person I can't live without, someone who I love. And that's really all that matters isn't it? So if any of you still have something to say about me and who _I_ love, then by all means, go for it."

The hallway is completely silent, aside from Naomi's huffing as she stomps away. Silver is smiling genuinely, and I feel so completely overjoyed that I can barely stand it.

_Gia is perfect, I love her. _

I turn to face my girl completely, her dark eyes finally sparkling like they used to. Before she has a chance to say anything, I throw my arms around her, pressing her sweet, tender lips to mine. Her soft hands instinctively find my ass, pulling me into her. The world is shut out for just a moment, and there are a few whistles from the guys. But all of a sudden, I think I hear clapping. And then in a rush, every pair of hands within the entire hallway is being put together on the account of my girlfriend and I.

Gia and I break our kiss, smiling immensely as our foreheads rest together. The redhead is blushing adorably as we turn to face the crowd, with some kids cheering now. My girlfriend keeps one arm linked around my waist, pulling me close and kissing my temple for a moment.

Once the chaos dies down, Silver approaches Gia and I, somewhat hesitantly. My heart races for a moment, and I clutch my lover's hand in anticipation of a second verbal attack. But Silver's face is soft and understanding, like I remember her to be.

"Hey," she looks down awkwardly for a moment, but lifts her eyes to face us, "Look, I'm so sorry about how I've been acting. I've been going through a lot..."

She trails off, and I see tears lacing the outside of her eyes. Gia squeezes my hand and I instantly remember her telling me that Silver's mom has been battling cancer. I feel my heart hurt for a moment, but before I have time to say anything, Silver locks her blue eyes with mine.

"Ade," she bites her lip, "I was so nasty to you, and then," her voice cracks, and a single tear slides down her cheek, "and then you were taken away, and, _god_ I am so glad you're back because I really just needed to tell you how sorry I am."

I unlink my hand from Gia's as Silver throws her arms around me, pulling me into a tight embrace.

I relax into the hug, sighing as the weight of the world is lifted off of my shoulders.

_It's over. It's really going to be okay. _

We part from our hug, and I sqeeze the girl's shoulders lightly.

"Are you okay, Sil?" I look down for a moment, wondering if I've said too much, "I just mean, with your mom and everything..." I trail off, but Silver reassures me with her smile.

"I'm gonna be okay." She nods, "Thanks for asking."

"Anytime."

I back away from my_ friend_, Silver.

_Wow, friend. That sounds so awesome right now. _

I'm absolutely beaming as I fall into Gia, her thin arm linking around the small of my back.

She's my hero.

"You know what?" I glance up at her, and finish my sentence without waiting for her reply, "You're really awesome."

She chuckles lightly, pulling me close and tenderly kissing my forehead, sending shivers though my body at her touch.

"It must be sexually contracted." She whispers, her lips barely brushing against my ear.

The gentle touch sends waves of electricity surging through my body. I feel my body tremor within Gia's arms, and she instantly grins with accomplishment as my cheeks turn beat red. I'm aching for more; every inch of my body is tingling out of my sheer longing for Gia.

See what this girl does to me?

My girlfriend is looking at me expectantly, her chocolate eyes are sparkling mischeviously, as if I've missed something. I probably have, considering all I've thought about during this conversation is how great my lady looks naked. Pulling myself together so that I can suppress the urge to rip Gia's clothes off her right now, I remember our conversation.

_Wait, did she just call me awesome? _

"Did you just call me awesome?" I ask her, cocking my head to the side.

She just smiles and keeps looking forward.

_She did, didn't she? Love her. _

"You_ are _awesome." She giggles, guiding me into Mr. Mathews' classroom, and pulling me close so that she can whisper, "Now, stop undressing me with your eyes before I have to throw you down on this desk and have my way with you."

_Okay, now _that _sounds awesome. _

I realize that my face is probably flushed because as the two of us approach our table - please don't ask why Mr. Mathews' class has tables instead of desks; your guess is as good as mine - Lila laughs to herself, rolling her dark eyes. I sit down next to her, and Gia next to me, our hands immediately linked.

"Welcome back, Wills and Tara," she winks at us, "Try not to have sex while I'm sitting right here, okay?"

_She makes a hell of a lot of lesbian references for a straight girl. Fortunately, I love Buffy way too much to care._

"We'll try."

I offer Lila a weak smile, instantly feeling how impossible it will be to keep my hands off of Gia. Well, apparently the love of my life feels the same way. All I have to say is, thank God for these tables.

No sooner has Mr. Mathews started our boring lesson, than Gia's soft hand is on my thigh, slowly tracing cirlces on my bare skin. Well, me being the dork I am, flinch and almost knock over the entire table in the meantime. Mr. Mathews' head jerks around, his eyebrows knotted together in confusion.

"Everything okay back there, girls?"

_Yeah, aside from the fact that I am t_his _close to having an orgasm in the middle of English Lit, everything's great._

I can't imagine how suspicious we look, what with my flushed face and clenched fists. And the fact that Gia's smooth hand hasn't moved from my thigh as she somehow manages to plaster a perfectly normal expression on her face, isn't exactly helping.

"Yeah," I squeak out, "We're fine."

Lila is hardly able to stifle a laugh.

"Not just eye sex," she mumbles, "_Actual _sex."

I can only manage to choke on a laugh because Gia's hand is traveling up my thigh, playing with the hem of my skirt, as she brushes the skin dangerously close to my center. My entire body is jolted forward, and I brace myself against the table top as my girlfriend gently sqeezes the inside of my thigh, moving her soft fingers along my skin.

Lila's head is in her hands, probably to keep from cracking up, "I actually _cannot_ believe this is happening."

_Me neither. But I definitely don't want it to stop. _

Gia moves her chair directly next to me, allowing her fingers to dance around my center, right over my panties. My clit is aching for Gia, and I am finding it difficult-make that _impossible-_ to control myself.

"Stop teasing." I whisper through clenched teeth.

And just in that moment, her thin finger pushes aside my silk underwear, and presses down in the exact spot that's been longing for her.

"Oh my _god_."

And just as I've said it, I realize I said that _out loud_. The entire class, including Lila, is hysterically laughing, and Gia stealthily removes her finger from inside of me. But instead of feeling

embarrassed, I only feel frustrated, and 100% determined to keep from waiting one more moment to be with my girl. Thankfully, naive Mr. Mathews does not seem to have any idea what the entire class finds so funny.

"Mr. Mathews," I say, standing up from my seat as I smooth out my skirt, "I really need to be excused."

Gia jumps up after me.

"And I _really_ need to go with her."

_So that we can really go and have hot sex. _

We don't wait for Mathews' response, if he ever gave one we were already long gone down the hallway and back into the janitor's closet.

_Wow. I can't believe I just did that. _

"I can't believe we just did that." Gia huffs, pushing me hard up against the familiar cement wall, and I smile at how alike we are.

I can't take it anymore; I shove my lips into hers, my hands instantly traveling up her T-shirt to her soft breasts.

"Goes to show how much I want to be with you." I say between passionate kisses, and she smiles.

"I love you."

Her hands are already making their way down the hem of my skirt as she places soft kisses down my neck and along my collar bone. My nails dig into the skin along her spine, my back arching as the tingling in my center becomes too overwhelming.

"Just take me now." I manage to breathe out, "Please."

She lowers herself down to my ear, her soft whisper tickling my skin.

"Always."

**Love Story is officially back from hiatus, guys! Hope you're still interested in reading. I think I can get a few more chapters out of this story, don't you? I have some interesting things planned :D**

**LEAVE SOME LOVE (or hate I guess - love would be nicer!)! Tell me what you think.**

**xo**

**em**


End file.
